El libro de fuego
by maritza chan
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Zuko esta solo y decide vengarse. Ella decide ayudarle. Juntos piensan como destuir aquellos que les han hecho daño. Zutara.
1. Zuko alone

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Avatar. Es un Zutara y espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_"¡Tú no eres nada! – le grito con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente. Su visión estaba nublada igual que su mente… ¿Dónde estaba su tío? Intentó moverse. Sus heridas del último combate le dolían. Tenía quemaduras por todas partes, pero aun así se incorporó y buscó a su tío. Azula había ido muy lejos esta vez. Lo encontró pasos mas allá de él. Estaban en una playa no muy lejana al lugar de los hechos y pronto los encontrarían si no se movían. Pero Zuko ya no podía más. Ni física ni moralmente.

- ¿Qué tal si acampamos por aquí? – propuso el joven avatar

- Me parece un buen lugar – exclamó Sooka y las demás asintieron. – Iré a buscar algo de comer.

- Me parece buena idea. Muero de hambre…

En eso un movimiento de arbusto los puso en guardia. Una figura tambaleante salió de entre ellos, una figura muy familia

- ¡Es Zuko! – exclamaron Aang y Katara al mismo tiempo él les miro con sorpresa

- …

- Se ve mal… - atinó a decir Katara al ver que no intentaba hacer nada más que tratar de dar otro paso

- Mi tío… - dijo el virándose a Katara – Tú eres una maestra agua… - Katara le miro asustada - Tu podrás ayudarle…

- Zuko – le llamo la cansada voz de su tío. Zuko le había llevado a cuestas y ahora lo depositó en el suelo – Estoy cansado Zuko, tú sabrás que hacer…

- Tío… tío, tu no me puedes dejar – comenzó a decir Zuko suplicante pero su tío ya había cerrados sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más y como un fénix deja al mundo su cuerpo comenzó a arder.

Aang, Katara y los demás estaban petrificados. Zuko esta arrodillado ahí al lado de las llamas con expresión no muy clara y ellos no sabían que hacer. Decidieron quedarse allí. La noche pasó y el día llegó. Zuko todavía no se había movido de al lado de las mortecinas llamas. Aang se decidió a hablarle

- Zuko

- …

- Eh… sabes, si quieres te podemos llevar al siguiente puerto, porque… porque estamos en una isla deshabitada…

- …

- Claro como gustes – Aang le dio la espalda para montar a Appa

- Iré - dijo la voz seca, inexpresiva del príncipe –

- ¡Bien! – dijo Aang – Tal vez esto te sirva – y le pasó a Zuko una pequeña vasija. El cuerpo todavía no se había terminado de quemar pero allí cabría algo de cenizas. Zuko lo aceptó sin decir palabras.

Poco después se encontraba en el lomo de Appa volando sobre el mar viendo el horizonte donde un barco de guerra se asomaba. Suspiró y sintiendo la nostalgia más que nunca se cerró al mundo.

* * *

¿Y bien?

¡Dejen Reviews!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de Avatar. Es un Zutara y espero que lo disfruten

Por favor dejen Reviews!


	2. Nuevo rumbo

**Los personajes no son mios**

¡Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

Ella llegó al lugar donde sólo quedaban cenizas ahora. Sabía que su hermano había tomado aquella dirección en su huida y algo decía que lo que quedaba allí era el cuerpo del ex general Iroh, su tío.

Azula sonrió. Había logrado uno de sus objetivos aunque no estaba del todo segura si a su padre le gustaría saber que su hermano había muerto, pero igual le envió su casco quemado que encontró en unos matorrales cercanos. Ahora la pregunta del siglo ¿Cómo rayos Zuko se había ido de aquella isla sin un barco?

* * *

"Lleva todo el día así" pensó Katara. Zuko se encontraba en la parte de atrás del bisonte cerca de la cola viendo al vacío. Estaba así desde que su tío había muerto. Él mismo llevaba las heridas de lo que Katara supuso fue un encuentro entre él y algún otro de la nación de fuego, lo mas probable que Azula, hermana de Zuko.

Suponiendo lo que paso, el ex general Iroh debió morir por manos de su propia familia. En realidad el comportamiento de Zuko era del todo razonable. Había sido exiliado y su tío había muerto en manos de su hermana.

Ella no estaba lejos de la verdad. Y era justo aquello lo que hacía que el alma de Zuko se sintiera tan miserable. Era miserable porque su propio padre primero no le apreciaba, luego le desterraba y ahora le mandaba a matar y su hermana, siempre la favorita, era en gran parte responsable de su nueva suerte.

El general Zhao había destruido su barco y se había llevado a sus acompañantes, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que se había llevado Azula.

- Ejem – sonó un chasparreo tras él

- Déjame en paz – era lo primero que decía en el largo día de viaje que llevaba junto a ellos en el enorme bisonte que tanto había perseguido

- ¡Bien! Quédate todo quemado si quieres – dijo algo molesta Katara – solo quería ayudar – y se sentó cerca de los demás que estaban lo más lejos de Zuko posible.

Eso no le importaba mucho a este último. Aunque las quemadas olvidadas por el dolor mas profundo de su espíritu comenzaron a arder y doler. Fue consciente de sus heridas. El día anterior había querido que ella le ayudara a su tío. Se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no le ayudaste? – dijo con su habitual tono de voz autoritario. Katara al principio no entendió

- Pues lo iba ha hacer, pero él no quiso – repuso ella. Aang, que estaba dirigiendo al bisonte, también se dio la vuelta para integrarse a la conversación.

- Estamos ya cerca del puerto que te dije.

- Genial – dijo Sooka que quería deshacerse del enemigo pronto. Viendo que Katara y Aang le veían – muero de hambre

- Siempre tienes hambre. Ya que estaremos en un puerto podremos comprar algo decente para comer.

Y aterrizaron. Zuko ya iba medio camino cuando Katara, en parte vengativamente en parte por lastima, le lanzo una ola de agua

- ¡Estás loca! – le vociferó Zuko tan pronto pudo ponerse de pie. Ella se le acerca y como él todavía estaba en un charco al tocar el agua sus heridas desaparecieron. – Ni sueñes que te lo agradeceré. – le dijo

- Se que esa palabra no está en tu vocabulario - dijo ella y ambos "grupos" se separaron.

Aang y los demás habían estado paseando de un lugar a otro comprando algo de comida y tratando de no ser descubiertos por ningún soldado que ocasionalmente se encontraran. Habían dejado a Appa en el lugar en el que aterrizaron y volvían a él cuando se volvieron a encontrar a Zuko quien también había pasado el día deambulando.

- ¡Hola Zuko! – le saludo Aang y como respuesta recibió una llamarada – Estas de mal humor de nuevo. En su "joven" corazón, desde aquel día en que extrañamente Zuko le había salvado, él quería conseguir su amistad y ahora era el momento. – Sabes, puedes viajar con nosotros si aun no tienes un barco – dijo animadamente

- ¡Se te zafaron los tornillos de la cabeza! Es el enemigo Aang – vociferó inmediatamente Sooka

- No creo que a tus amigos le agrade la idea – dijo Zuko

- Podría enseñarte fuego-control – señalo Katara rápidamente

- ¡Katara! –

- Ya cállate Sooka. Aang necesita aprender el fuego control

- Esa no era mi idea – murmuro Aang en voz baja – Pero ves puedes venir. Sooka parecía muy molesto. La maestra tierra que viajaba con ellos desde hacia no mucho había permanecido callada. Hasta se había enfrentado muy poco con el príncipe y aunque la idea no le agradaba ("Viajar con un maestro fuego, el chico es loco") no se quejó. - Pues bien ni se diga más Zuko vendrá con nosotros.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Dejen reviews!


	3. Razones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Ahora el chap nuevo.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde el horrible incidente de Zuko e Iroh y su unión al extraño grupo del avatar. Sentado allí sobre el lomo de Appa pensaba que si alguien le hubiese dicho que alguna vez esto sucedería se habría reído con ganas.

Si, estaba allí sentado tranquilamente viendo a Sooka y Katara discutir como siempre, a Aang mirando a la maestra agua como tonto y apoyándola, y a la maestra tierra sentada allí divirtiéndose de la escena como él lo hacia.

¿Qué rayos le había motivado a unirse al grupo? No, ninguna de sus tuercas cerebrales le faltaba o se les habían aflojado más de lo que estaban. En realidad después de aterrizar en el puerto el príncipe se había hecho la idea de conseguir una embarcación y seguir con lo suyo. Mientras caminaba por el puerto su mente entretenida con lo que debía hacer cayó en cuenta de algo: su padre había mandado a su hermana a capturar al avatar y deshacerse del "traidor" de su tío y de paso de él mismo. ¿Por qué entonces querer llevarle al avatar? ¿Le querría si se lo llevaba? ¿Acaso él no le había impuesto esta misión hacia ya tres años cuando la gran mayoría creía que el avatar había desaparecido?

Ahora veía claramente, aunque a veces lo había hecho pero apartado aquellos pensamientos de su mente, de que su padre no le quería a su lado, no quería que regresara. Entonces sintió angustia, dolor e ira. Esta última la tuvo que dominar pues no quería incendiar el puerto. Entonces una sed de venganza llenó el vacío que había dejado su tío. Haría que su padre se arrepintiera de su decisión, pero ¿Cómo? En eso pasó el resto del día hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el grupo y vio la solución en una cabeza calva con flecha.

Él avatar debía devolver la paz al mundo derrotando al señor del fuego ¿No? Pues, si le ayudaba se vengaría de su padre de una forma muy completa. Por eso había aceptado ir e incluso ayudar a Aang con el fuego control. Y hablando de eso…

- Oye avatar – le llamo Zuko, quien usaba sobrenombre para llamarlos a todos

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no comenzamos las lecciones de fuego control?

- ¿Aquí sobre Appa? – dijo el avatar

- Pues bajemos a tierra – Aang no parecía querer entrenar

- Es cierto, debes entrenar – replicó Katara y Aang no tuvo mas opción que bajar a la isla mas cercana. Debido a que Aang necesitaba controlar el agua antes que los otros dos elementos Katara le comenzó a dar una práctica pero Zuko estaba muy aburrido.

– Mejor entrenamos luchando, así él practica mejor, claro él solo usará el agua control-. A Katara le pareció buena idea también y Aang se vio metido en un buen rollo. El que Zuko estuviera con ellos no le quitaba el hecho de que a este último le gustara luchar contra ellos.

Zuko estaba esperando a Aang en posición de batalla. Él había cambiado su vestimenta de la nación del fuego por ropa corriente para pasar inadvertido. Aang se dispuso a luchar.

Así duraron un buen rato. Era difícil luchar contra Zuko sólo usando el agua control pero era necesario para él tener un buen manejo. Zuko ganó la batalla. Era uno de esos momentos en que debía controlar las ganas de llevárselo a su padre, pensamientos como esos debían ser reprimidos para cumplir su nuevo deseo. El príncipe todavía tenia ganas de luchar.

- A ver quien sigue

- ¡Yo! – dijo Sooka pero no duro mucho ese combate

- Alguien más difícil de vencer - dijo Zuko mirando el cuerpo semienterrado de Sooka unos metros mas allá

- Yo te apagaré los sumos – dijo Katara y reanudaron una vieja batalla. Atardecía, por ahora Zuko tenía ventaja pero no por mucho.

Ya la noche estaba bien entrada. Sooka había pescado algunos peces y Aang y la pequeña maestra tierra habían montado el campamento. Zuko y Katara todavía estaban luchando. Ninguno de los dos era de los que se daban por vencido y si Aang no intervenía pronto se harían mucho daño

- ¿No quieren cenar? – dijo tentativamente acercándose a los dos. Zuko estaba agachado respirando entrecortadamente reponiéndose del ultimo ataque de la maestra agua y aquella respiraba igual porque tenia algunas quemaduras y magullones. - ¿Chicos?

- Creo todavía me quedan fuerzas, – dijo ella – además, estoy por ganarle

- Eso ni lo digas – dijo el desafiantemente

- ¡Basta ya! – los dos le vieron sorprendidos – Vengan a comer, después siguen con su absurda batalla si quieren

- No es absurda – protestaron – estamos entrenando – dijo ella – algo que deberías hacer tú – dijo él, pero igual ambos fueron a comer y devoraron pronto sus escasos alimentos.

- Mañana entrenaremos, pero esta vez usaras la tierra control – dijo Zuko

- Es que nunca descansas – se quejó Aang con ganas de jugar

- No – fue su lacónica respuesta – se supone que vine contigo a enseñarte algo de fuego control y no sabes nada de nada

- Si se algo de algo – refunfuño Aang. Zuko simplemente era insoportable a veces. – Se como hacer fuego repuso el desafiante. Zuko lo miro esperando. Aang busco una hoja y trató de prenderle fuego

- Recuerda lo ultimo que paso cuando intentaste volverte un maestro fuego – dijo Sooka malhumorado

Aang les contó a Zuko y a su otra acompañante que había intentado aprender fuego control de un desertor de la nación del fuego, Jon Jon, antiguo maestro de Zhao. A esto Zuko mostró un gran interés.

- Dicen que es muy bueno – dijo – ¿Saben dónde esta?

- No. Desapareció aquel día

- Lo podríamos buscar – exclamo más para si. En la mente del príncipe incluía volverse mas fuerte para sus planes

- Que no oíste que desapareció – dijo Sooka tratando de que Mommo no se comiera el desayuno.

- Si lo oí, pero si no lo buscan no lo encontraran por arte de magia – refunfuñó Zuko

La reunión pronto terminó y todos se fueron a dormir. Zuko era el que dormía mas apartado del resto. Se recostó viendo al firmamento. La batalla con la maestra agua le había dejado bastante cansado y pronto se durmió.

Ella estaba recostada de lado. Su cuerpo magullado, pues las quemadas se las había curado, le reclamaba la batalla de la tarde. Había sido una batalla apasionada. Zuko era un gran oponente. Había algo en él que le molestaba. Tal vez el hecho de que los había estado persiguiendo desde que encontraron a Aang y era el enemigo, y en cualquier momento, como decía Sooka, les atacaría. Tal vez era el hecho de que él mismo había renunciado a sus ropas de la nación del fuego al unirse a ellos; o el que apoyara a Sooka en las discusiones en su contra (eran las únicas ocasiones en que Sooka no se quejaba de su presencia). Por extraño que le pareciera quería saber el misterioso pasado que envolvía al príncipe.

Zuko estaba soñando con los jardines de su hogar, tal vez los mejores años de su vida con su familia los había pasado allí. Se sentó en el pasto con la brisa imaginaria ondeando en sus cabellos. Una voz le llamó. Zuko se paró y giro rápido. Era Iroh.

* * *

¿Y bien? Dejen review


	4. El sueño

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Hola les dejo un nuevo chap y les digo que si no dejan muchos reviews no subo el otro que ya termine... XD

* * *

- ¡Tío! – exclamo con alegría Zuko al verlo – ¿Pero si estás muerto? – murmuró con nuevo pesar

- Ah si, eso es un verdadero inconveniente príncipe Zuko – dijo Iroh en su tono amigable de siempre – pero en los sueños todos es posible. Disculpa si no he podido comunicarme antes contigo.

- Está bien tío - dijo Zuko aliviado de que por lo menos lo podía ver

- Se que estas viajando con el avatar

- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

- Eso depende de que estas pensando hacer príncipe – Zuko dudo en contarle su plan por no ser muy honorable que digamos – Veras - dijo él sentándose en el pasto y sacando una tetera de no se donde – desde que soy espíritu se muchas cosas

- Eh, puedo explicarlo – dijo Zuko algo arrepentido

- No, no… haz lo que te plazca Zuko, has lo que te haga más feliz. Yo te ayudare.

- ¿Me ayudaras? – dijo Zuko quien estaba aferrado al nuevo plan

- Seguro. ¿Quieres buscar a un nuevo maestro? Te acuerdas de aquella leyenda infantil que te contaba tu madre muchos años atrás…

Todo comenzó a volverse difuso y confuso en su mente. La imagen de aquel cuento sumado a una voz hace mucho tiempo no oída aparecieron y de pronto despertó sobresaltado.

Ya había amanecido. Casi todos estaban despiertos, excepto Sooka como siempre.

- ¿Nos ayudas con el fuego? - dijo Aang. Zuko se desperezó y prendió el fuego. Estaban haciendo te cuando decidió hablar.

- Se donde podemos encontrar al maestro fuego Jon Jon – dijo muy seguro mientras todos le miraron

- ¿Ah sí?

- Solo lo sé, no pregunten. Existe una región en el centro del reino tierra donde ninguna persona en su sano juicio entraría, según la leyenda, porque allí habita el espíritu dragón.

- ¿No es eso una leyenda para asustar a los niños? – exclamó la maestra tierra

- Lo del dragón si, pero el lugar existe. En la búsqueda del avatar la nación del fuego registró el lugar y no encontró ningún espíritu dragón, pero el terreno es terrible y poco habitable. Nadie habitaría ahí y dudo que a alguien se le ocurra ir a buscar algo allá

- ¿Por qué crees entonces que esta allí?- pregunto Katara dudosa. Zuko lo pensó bien

- El espíritu de mi tío me lo dijo – dijo al final como algo avergonzado

- Cerca de ese lugar, a unos días, queda la capital del reino tierra – exclamó a niña

- Y también hordas de guerreros de la nación de fuego – dijo Sooka que había despertado ya.

- No se - dijo Aang – pero si no lo intentamos no lo lograremos.

- Bien esto es lo que haremos – anuncio Zuko con su típica voz de mando – por el día volaremos lo mas lejos que podamos y por las noches entrenaremos…

- ¿Y la comida y el dormir? – se quejo Sooka

- Tu puedes hacer todo eso vago – dijo Zuko con desprecio. – El avatar tiene que por lo menos aprender algo para estar listo antes del solsticio de verano y eso no queda tan lejos.

- No conoces el descanso – dijo Katara en broma mientras levantaba el campamento junto a los otros.

Era cierto, Zuko no conocía el descanso como pronto lo descubrieron. Aunque estuviera cansado y tan somnoliento como ellos cuando se proponía una meta no cejaba hasta lograrla. El único que no era muy presionado allí era Sooka, pero él también quería entrenar, así que de vez en cuando se enfrentaba a Zuko y de vez en cuando lograba ganarle. (Eso es que está muy cansado – se burlaba su hermana).

Estaban a unos dos días de vuelo de la gran ciudad del reino tierra. Era una tarde calurosa y decidieron aterrizar para acampar cerca de un río. Aang y la joven maestra tierra estaban entrenando. Zuko hacia lo mismo algo más apartado mientras Katara entrenaba en el agua y Sooka pescaba.

- Vamos Aang – se quejaba la chica

- Eso intento

- Pero no te esfuerzas – se quejó ella – debes aprender todo lo posible antes de llegar a aprender el fuego control

- Si me esfuerzo. – Aang estaba tratando de dominar una complicada técnica – Y aunque me tarde una vida ya verás que lo lograré

Una vida después.

- ¿Aang no vas a venir a cenar? – le pregunto Sooka quien era el único que estaba despierto

- ¡No!

* * *

¡Reviews!


	5. Azula

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola, estoy de vuelta! Malso lectores que no me dejan reviews XD

Bueno les dejo con el fic.

* * *

La joven maestra despertó en su mundo de tinieblas. La tierra y su olor le dieron la idea de que hora del día era. Se levanto y de inmediato supo que Aang estaba allí donde le había dejado.

- Buen día Aang – le dijo

- Buen día.

- Has logrado algo

- Si… - dijo el con voz triunfante pero cansada.

- Bien, cuando descanses algo practicaremos.

El día anterior Sooka había divisado una aldea no muy lejos del lugar donde estaban acampando, y él y su hermana habían decidido ir a comprar provisiones mientras Aang descasaba y los otros practicaban.

- Me sorprende que quieras venir conmigo y no quedarte entrenando

- De vez en cuando es bueno descansar – dijo Katara

Ambos estaban llegando cuando Sooka paró a Katara y señalo unos arbustos donde se escondieron. En unos segundos aparecieron en el camino nada más y menos que Azula y sus dos inseparables amigas.

- Estoy cansada de este viaje sin sentido – se quejó una de ellas – no hemos tenido pistas del avatar desde hace días.

- Crees que eso no me inquieta. Pero sé que debe estar cerca. Esta es la dirección que dijeron que vieron un bisonte - Estaba diciendo Azula

- ¡Hace tres días! Y solo es la dirección, pudo haber tomado otro rumbo – Azula estaba molesta

- ¡Crees que no he pensado en eso! – preguntemos a los aldeanos y ya veremos.

Katara y Sooka estaban tiesos detrás de su escondite. Debían partir y pronto. Esperaron a que ellas se alejaran para salir corriendo. Llegaron al campamento jadeando y sorpresa: solo estaba Appa durmiendo ¿Adonde irían?

* * *

Mientras Katara y Sooka estaban en camino a la aldea…

- Creo que así esta bien de entrenamiento por hoy – dijo la joven maestra tierra

- Yo también lo creo - dijo Aang agotado

- Pues yo no – exclamo Zuko

- Vayamos a la aldea – dijo Aang muy entusiasmado y sin prestarle atención a Zuko

- Vayamos – dijo la joven y a Zuko no le quedo mas remedio que ir tras ellos.

Habían llegado a la aldea cuando Zuko se detuvo de repente. Ni siquiera la había visto ni escuchado pero sentía su odiosa presencia. Luego oyeron sus voces.

- Oh no ¡Es Azula! – murmuró Aang

En eso aparecen Sooka y Katara con cara de haber corrido un maratón

- Actúen como si yo estuviera tras ustedes – dijo Zuko

- ¡Oh no! Es Zuko – gritó Aang cuando las figuras de Azula y sus amigas aparecían en la escena y ellos comenzaron a correr en círculos. Zuko arqueó una ceja, definitivamente el avatar era un chico algo loco.

- ¡Te atraparé! – y comenzó el teatro.

Azula se sorprendió al ver a Zuko ante su presencia, pero eso solo duró fracciones de segundos y luego la confusión comenzó a reinar. Azula estaba tras Aang al igual que Zuko mientras los otros se atacaban entre ellos.

- Veo que cambiaste de estilo – se burlo Azula de su hermano y su nuevo corte de pelo mientras luchaban

- ¿Si? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo con tono irónico

Mientras los dos hermanos luchaban para atrapar a Aang este se les había escurrido y llamado a Appa. El enorme bisonte monto a todos en su lomo, todos excepto Zuko. Aang le iba a llamar pero una llamarada acompañada de una mirada de advertencia los hizo marcharse sin él.

Zuko estaba ahora solo con Azula y sus acompañantes, pero Azula les pidió a estas ultimas que no intervinieran, quería destruirlo ella sola.

- Vas a pagar por le que le hiciste a mi tío

- Era un traidor – replico ella sonriendo de malicia – Y tu eres un perdedor – A esto ultimo Zuko le respondió con unas llamaradas las cuales ella esquivó, después de todo ella era una buena maestra fuego.

Aunque Azula deseaba insultarlo algo más para hacer perder lo poco de moral que le quedaba a su hermano mayor, la batalla siguió en silencio, cada uno midiendo el enemigo. Zuko sabía que solo terminaría con la destrucción de uno de ellos. Si quería salir con vida debía escapar, aunque fuera muy humillante, pues a pesar de todo lo entrenado ella todavía lo superaba. Y eso le dolía en el alma.

Estaban cerca de un establo mientras luchaban y según vio Zuko allí había animales de transporte. "Genial" se dijo. Lentamente se dirigió hacia allá mientras seguía contraatacando a su hermana. Ninguno estaba cansado o lo suficientemente lastimado así que los ataques eran fuertes y precisos, así que Zuko simplemente no esquivo del todo un ataque de ella que le lanzo al establo ahora en llamas. El ataque no le hizo tanto daño así que tomo un animal, se monto y con una enorme bola de fuego limpio su paso de salida y se marcho seguido por las llamas de su enojada hermana más unos insultos que contenían las palabras cobarde y basura.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no esperamos a Zuko? – pregunto Katara

- Él no quiso – dijo Aang

- Oh – sinceramente no sabía por qué rayos eso le importaba

- Espero que nos encuentre pronto – dijo Aang

- Tal vez deberíamos buscarle – Dijo Sooka. Los demás le miraron sorprendidos pero igual siguieron la sugerencia del joven.

* * *

Zuko había viajado lejos en el animal que había robado del establo. Había seguido la dirección que tomo el bisonte volador, camino a la selva donde los barcos de la nación del fuego no podían entrar aunque eso no les aseguraba estar a salvo. Cada vez que luchaba contra su odiosa hermana salía cada vez mas herido, pero no físicamente. No, era su moral la que cada vez era herida más profundamente. Por eso debía llevar a cabo su plan y por tanto debía encontrar al bisonte.

Era de noche y seguía andando medio dormido medio despierto montado todavía, cuando vio al bisonte y ellos a él. Ver al bisonte volador siempre le había dado esperanza de que algo mejor le esperaba.

- Estábamos preocupados – dijo Aang

- Hum…

- ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?

- Ya es suficiente tener que huir, no quiero que nadie se entere de que ando con ustedes. – dijo Zuko. Y en silencio siguieron su camino hacia el valle del espíritu del Dragón.

* * *

Y bien, ¡Quiero sus reviews!


	6. Capturas y confesiones 1ra parte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Bueno gracias a el review que me dejaron y aqui está el sexto chap.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde su encuentro con Azula y cada vez estaba más cerca el verano. Habían sido días preciosos para volar sin una nube en el cielo. Las aguas invitaban a nadar y las flores a que las mirasen. Pero el grupo de maestros de los elementos no tenía tiempo para descansar.

Entrenaban rigurosamente porque tenían que estar listos para el futuro, pero este definitivamente era el mejor de los días del comienzo de la primavera. Zuko despertó con ánimos de llevarse el mundo por delante, como siempre, y entrenar hasta quedar exhausto; el resto no tenía las mismas ideas. Llevaban dos días volando y cuando aterrizaban no descansaban así que aquel día acamparían todo el día, si él quería podía irse a entrenar por ahí solo.

Y así lo hizo. Se marchó murmurando algo con la palabra vago incluida. Aang no recordaba un día tan bello. Definitivamente el reino tierra era hermoso. Sooka pasó buena parte de la mañana recostado sobre la verde y fresca hierba, Aang y Katara estaban cerca uno de otros hablando animosamente y disfrutando una merienda al aire libre. La joven maestra tierra jugaba con unos trozos de tierra, trozos que después lanzo a Sooka para molestarle.

Bien lejos de ellos Zuko entrenaba solo; pero no tanto como el creía: había alguien observándole. Un maestro fuego en cualquier parte era un problema, y así que este último decidió avisárselo a sus superiores.

- Dices que un maestro fuego esta entrenando solo por estos parajes

- Si señor –

- Muy extraño… tal vez sea un espía. Hay que capturarle.

Ya el sol había pasado el cenit. Katara estaba extrañamente preocupada por el nuevo integrante del grupo.

- Iré a ver que inventa Zuko – dijo ella y se marchó mientras los jóvenes se veían entre ellos con sorpresa.

Mientras ella caminaba la brisa fresca le daba en el rostro y se sintió feliz. Vio pisadas así que las siguió y más para allá encontró a Zuko, pero antes de que alzara la voz o lograra hablar sintió un fuerte golpe y su vista se nubló.

Cuando Katara volvió en si sintió su cuerpo magullado y dolorido. Tenía los ojos vendados y sentía que la tiraban en el duro suelo rocoso. No sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, pero era seguro que había sido capturada por alguien. Había ido a buscar a Zuko, ¿Dónde estaría él?

Zuko también había sido inmovilizado y vendado, pero ahora a él le tenia separado de ella. Le habían llamado espía de la nación del fuego y que le castigarían y otras cosas mientras le llevaban a cuestas. Habían viajado por varias horas ya en unos animales veloces. Sabía que llevaban a Katara con ellos, pero no entendía por qué.

Le dejaron atado con grilletes de metal a un poste mientras montaban el campamento. Seguía vendado. Oyó a Katara quejarse algo mas allá, de seguro también atada como él. Al parecer los captores discutían dentro de alguna estructura. Trato de hablarle pero estaba amordazado muy bien.

* * *

Aang estaba preocupado por su amiga, al igual que su hermano así que salieron los tres a buscarla, pero solo dieron con huellas de animales en la tierra y arbustos chamuscados en el lugar en que estuvo practicando Zuko. Se veían pasos distintos y supusieron que algo malo sucedió allí, pero al poco tiempo de rastrear las pisadas desaparecieron frente a un enorme precipicio, seguro creado por maestros tierra. ¿Cómo le seguirían el rastro ahora?

* * *

Katara sentía que se acercaban a ella. Alguien le quitó el vendaje de sus ojos y los cerró por la luz intensa.

- Dinos que planean y no te haremos daño jovencita – era una orden

- Disculpen no entiendo…

- ¡No mientas! – dijo otro de sus captores – acompañas a un espía de la nación del fuego. Les hemos capturado – Katara arrugo la frente. Ellos creían que ella andaban con Zuko, y así era, pero ¿Cómo explicarles que él no era un espía?

- No somos espías – dijo sin temor algo pues era la verdad.

- Si no lo son, ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes como ustedes en un lugar tan lejano de algún pueblo y en terreno de guerra como este?

- Pues… - Katara dudó, pues en verdad no sabía por qué le hacían caso yendo al lugar donde Zuko decía, pero no tenían otra cosa que hacer. Al parecer su silencio fue mal entendido por sus captores.

Todo comenzó a ser muy confuso, pues le hablaban varios al mismo tiempo y estaba adolorida y no pensaba con claridad. Logró atraer poco de agua desde algún lugar detrás del poste en que la mantenían maniatada y congeló las ataduras soltándose. Sus captores la miraron estupefactos por fracciones de segundos, después de todo ¿Qué rayos hacia una maestra agua y uno fuego juntos? Aquello no era normal.

Pero es fracción de segundos le dio la oportunidad a Katara de correr un poco e identificar una fuente de agua para atacar. Zuko no estaba en el campamento, tal vez lo tenían en algún otro lugar. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en él ahora. Así comenzó una furiosa batalla entre el agua y la tierra. Ellos eran más, así que ella tenía las de perder pero no se daba por vencida tan fácil.

Katara ya estaba al limite de sus energías, tenia una gran masa de agua bajo su control y pensaba usarla, pero senita sus fuerzas desvanecer, los maestros tierra le había dado una buena lucha. Con sus últimas fuerzas les mandó el agua y mientras caía, sus ojos vieron una figura lanzar fuego y se desmayó.

Zuko apareció en la batalla justo cuando Katara se desmayaba. La chica había hecho sus estragos en los maestros tierra, pues algunos estaban fuera de combate pero otros seguían de pie. No había sido fácil soltarse y además, había tenido que poner fuera de juego a sus guardias. Logró neutralizar a sus enemigos. Mientras estos estaban adolecidos, tomó a Katara en vilo y se la llevó tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

¡REVIEWS! Quiero su opinion


	7. Capturas y confeciones 2da parte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, como Alexandra y otros espero que disfruten el chap.

* * *

Katara despertó al atardecer. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada pero sin mover su cuerpo y sintió la presencia de otro. Tuvo conciencia de que la llevaban a cuestas. No se atrevía a moverse, pues sabia que el único que había estado cerca era Zuko y era este quien la llevaba así.

En efecto, Zuko le llevaba en su espalda. Había tratado de tomar una de las aves para huir, pero no las encontró y así tuvo que huir con Katara desmayada. Por suerte no pesaba mucho y los captores estaban bien fuera de juego como para que le siguieran ahora.

Zuko sintió que Katara se movía.

- Despertaste al fin – dijo

- Si – dijo mientras él le bajaba. – Disculpa

- No importa - dijo el mientras volvía a caminar. Katara no sabía que decir, así que siguió caminando junto a él.

Caminaron, así en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Katara propuso detenerse pero Zuko se opuso a la idea, pues le podían dar captura todavía. Así que siguieron con la luz de las estrellas y de una luna llena que emergía de entre las montañas. Hacía ya un mes desde el episodio en la tribu agua del norte. Un mes más y pronto llegaría el verano.

En eso pensaba Katara cuando Zuko se detuvo y ella también. Frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme acantilado en cuyo fondo a la luz de luna se reflejaba una corriente de agua.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Es obvio que los maestros tierra hicieron algún puente para cruzar esto – dijo Katara

- Pues haremos uno nosotros – dijo Zuko con determinación

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues, uno de hielo – dijo el señalando el río allá abajo

- Pero está muy lejos y no sé si podré congelar el agua – dijo Katara dudosa

- Hoy hay luna llena ¿No? Seguro que puedes – Katara se sonrojó ante su confianza en ella.

Katara concentró todas sus fuerzas en la masa de agua bajo sus pies y las hizo elevarse y extenderse entre el lado en que se encontraban y el otro de paso congelándose. Suspiró agotada. El puente estaba hecho y ambos comenzaron a cruzar.

La situación se le hacia rara: ella camina al lado del que hasta hacía menos de un mes, era su jurado enemigo.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste venir con nosotros? – pregunto inquieta. Aquella captura pudo haber sido teatro.

- No tenía otra opción – dijo lacónicamente, cosa que no complació la reciente desconfianza de Katara

- ¿No? Nos perseguiste de polo a polo tratando de capturar a Aang

- Sí, pero la situación ha cambiado – dijo en un tono fúnebre. Katara pensó que tal vez se le pasó la mano. Las cosas habían cambiado desde lo del polo norte. Lo vio bien. Ya no tenía su cabeza rapada con coleta, sino unos rebeldes y cortos cabellos castaños y una mirada sombría desde lo de su tío.

- Lo siento

- No importa – y parecía que la conversación cesaría allí

- ¿Por qué querías capturar a Aang? – tal vez se lo diría pensó Katara. – Recuerdo que mencionaste que habías perdido tu honor y que querías recuperarlo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Aang en todo eso? – lo había dicho todo rápido y parecía que Zuko se había enojado.

- ¡Tiene todo que ver! – dijo el joven. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más, pues pasaron minutos antes de que volviera a hablar. Su mente viajaba al peor de los días de su vida. – Necesitaba atrapar al avatar para recuperar mi honor, pero eso ya no importa más – su voz parecía triste con las últimas palabras.

- ¿Por qué? – Zuko le miro detenidamente. Estaban parados uno junto a otro con la luna de fondo sobre un puente de hielo que ella había hecho. Allí frente a el unos ojos comprensivos, ansiosos de saber. Suspiró. - Aquel día dije algo que no debía, en el lugar menos indicado y tuve que pagar el precio – tragó, el recodar ese momento era muy amargo – Sin saberlo reté a mi padre a un combate y no quise enfrentarle. Me exilió por ser una vergüenza y sólo podría volver con honor si le llevaba el avatar. De eso hace algo más de tres años – suspiro. – Por eso tenía que atraparle – sonaba una súplica – pero mis esfuerzos de nada sirvieron. Él me odia y ahora a mandado a Azula a capturarme, le han puesto un precio a mi cabeza.

Katara le miró bien. Parecía lógico que nunca se hubiese dado por vencido si lo que quería era la aprobación de su padre. ¿En verdad alguien podría odiar a su propio hijo? Pensándolo bien, era el señor del fuego, más le sorprendería que quisiera a uno de ellos. Caminaban ahora en el silencio terminando de cruzar aquel precario puente y al final cuando estuvieron en tierra Katara lo deshizo.

Zuko se dio la vuelta para seguir el caminando tratando de seguir hacia el lugar donde habían acampado aquella mañana, cuando Katara le habló.

- Yo creo que eres honorable – Zuko se volvió a verle – digo… aunque eras nuestro enemigo, no nos atacaste en el polo norte después que el resto de las tropas de la nación del fuego se fueron. Y Aang me contó que le ayudaste a escapar de Zhao. Las personas que no tienen honor no harían algo así. - Zuko miro a Katara como si no le creyera del todo.

- Si me quedaba algo de honor lo perderé… - dijo – lo que intento hacer no es nada honorable y en verdad he hecho cosas que son nada honorables desde que mi cabeza tiene precio.

- ¿Qué intentas?

- No es tu asunto – dijo dándole la espalda

- ¡Si lo es! Viajamos juntos ¿Recuerdas? Además, podría ayudarte – Zuko lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle su plan de venganza.

- Aang tenía que vencer al señor del fuego y la idea de Zuko no resultaba tan manipulante pero aun así, Katara tenía sus dudas. Pero la venganza podría usase para volver a obtener el honor perdido y así le dijo Katara. Zuko esbozó una sonrisa y siguiendo un creciente impulso Katara le abrazo. Fue una reacción espontánea, de amistad, pero les hizo sonrojar a ambos.

Se separaron y siguieron caminado unas horas más. Callados pero definitivamente con las almas más libres. Descansaron un poco y en la mañana tras caminar unos pocos minutos vieron un enorme bisonte en el cielo.

* * *

¿Y? Tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero bueno... ¡Dejen reviews!


	8. Los de la tribu del agua

**Los personajesno me pertenecen**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero quería ver un captilo de la serie antes de seguir pero no pude, ni modo... aqui les dejo el nuevo chap.

* * *

Cada día estaban más cerca del temido valle del espíritu Dragón. Se notaba en el aire, en los árboles, en todo. Era un lugar bello pero tétrico. Aang estaba nervioso. Había estado entrenando fuertemente la tierra control y ya se veía un avance, pero ¿Y si el maestro se negaba a enseñarle? Pero ahora ya no era lo mismo. No solo controlaba el aire, sino en un buen grado tenia un dominio sobre el agua y la tierra.

Ya era tarde, pero ninguno estaba seguro de querer bajar a tierra. Los últimos días después del incidente, y cada vez que estaban más cerca de la capital del reino tierra, eran más los soldados de la nación del fuego que se encontraban. Zuko por ningún motivo quería ir a tierra y a los demás tampoco le hacia gracia. Pero parecía un buen lugar para hacerlo donde sobrevolaban ahora.

- Tengo hambre se quejó Sooka por enésima vez – un gruñido de estomago le acompañó

- Ya basta sooka – exclamó exasperada su hermana

- Ese no fue mi estomago – dijo Sooka. Katara miro a Zuko

- ¿¡Qué? – dijo molesto – También muero de hambre – Katara sonrió y Aang decidió que también tenia hambre así que descendieron.

Acamparon en un claro, al lado de un río de regular tamaño. Sooka estaba pescando mientras los demás instalaban el campamento. Era ya rutina. Sooka conseguía los alimentos, Katara y Aang instalaban las tiendas, Toph improvisaba algunos asientos de tierra o aplanaba el terreno y Zuko hacia la fogata. Era una tarde fructífera pues los pescados eran grandes, para variar, y estaban cocinándolos cuando un murmullo sordo les llegó.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Alguien se acercaba por el río y frente a ellos aparecieron varios barcos, barcos de la tribu del agua. Katara y Sooka se miraron, aquellos barcos parecían ser los de su gente ¿Serian? El que fuera de la tribu del agua no les quito mantener posición de ataque. Un hombre salio de uno de ellos. No había dudas.

- ¡PAPÁ! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Katara y su hermano corriendo al verle y su padre les salio al encuentro.

Aang ya había sentido lo mismo antes, cuando lo de Bato; ese sentimiento de estar fuera, ser rechazado. Zuko sentía tristeza y algo de envidia. Él nunca podría ser recibido de esa manera. A Toph el asunto no le interesó mucho y se puso a comer.

Unos minutos después las tropas de la tribu agua del sur estaban en tierra y entre ellos el singular grupo del Avatar. Katara y Sooka no se había despegado de los brazos de su padre desde que le vieron y ahora le introducían el resto de sus amistades.

- Este es Aang, el avatar – le dijo Katara a su padre

- Si, nosotros le encontramos en un iceberg – dijo Sooka como comentario

- Es un placer conocerlo – dijo Aang

- El gusto es mío, joven avatar – dijo el señor – es bueno saber que mis hijos te acompañan en esto

- Si es bueno – dijo Aang. Luego le presentaron a Toph, Appa y Mommo. Solo faltaba Zuko

- Este es… - comenzó Katara

- Mi amigo Li – dijo rápidamente Aang salvando la situación. Zuko le saludo sin mas detalle, pero el padre de Katara, a pesar del sombrero que llevaba Zuko, notó la cicatriz

- Peculiar cicatriz – comento, con más de un sentido

- Me la hizo la nación del fuego – dijo él. Sin querer el recuerdo le vino a la mente delatado por una mueca. El guerrero supuso que fue un mal momento para el chico y dejo de preguntar.

Aquella noche compartieron su comida con los guerreros, felices por enterarse de noticias recientes y encontrar algunos de sus aliados en la dura guerra en la que estaban. Zuko se sentía incomodo, por más de una razón. Estaba seguro de que el padre de Katara sospechaba quien era en verdad, era una, y porque verlos a ellos tres le estaba llevando al límite de la razón. Sentía celos de la maestra agua y el necio de su hermano. A él su padre no le quería y prefería solo a su hermana. El alma le carcomía. Apenas probó bocado aunque sentía el estomago pegado a la espalda.

La noche alumbraba débilmente el lugar con la media luna a la vista y las estrellas que pintaban el firmamento, pero Zuko estaba infeliz. Sabia que en verdad su padre jamás le trataría así como el padre de Katara trataba a sus hijos. Estaba afuera, lejos de todo y de todos, con su propia miseria. No había notado a Katara que se había acercado buscándolo al notar que hacia rato que había desaparecido.

Allí estaba él, sentado en una roca mirando al vacío. Se veía tan… no nación del fuego. Katara se acercó a él silenciosamente, estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no la escucho llegar, pero si sintió sus brazos rodeándole el cuello apretándose a su espalda.

- Vuelve al campamento – le susurró

- No quiero – respondió el secamente quitándosela de encima al levantarse bruscamente de donde estaba sentado. Katara suspiró.

- Trataba de ser amable. ¿Por qué estas así?

- ¿Por qué? Pues… pues porque no soporto verte a ti y a tu hermano – una sombra de odio paso por el rostro de Katara pero Zuko habló de nuevo – su padre les trata como el mío nunca lo hará – ella se calmó

- Ah, es eso. No había visto a mi padre desde hacia tanto… - miró al joven frente a ella – no te vayas lejos entonces… - y se fue al campamento

Los guerreros de la tribu agua se dirigían a Ba Sing Se, y de camino podrían dejarles cerca del territorio temido, así que los jóvenes maestros viajaban con ellos en sus barcos, hecho que hacia mas felices a unos que a otros. Zuko estaba insoportable, pero no le hacían caso.

Aang se estaba enterando de que el señor del fuego pensaba volver a atacar a la ciudad capital cuando el cometa pasara. Quedaba poco tiempo para entrenarse en el fuego control. Debían darse prisa.

El padre de Katara pensaba lo mismo sobre el asunto pero algo le inquietaba. El joven Li parecía muy arisco, pero no era eso. Había algo en su cicatriz, algo que debía recordar. Estaba buscando un mapa para el joven avatar cuando lo recordó. Un cartel de se busca de la nación del fuego. Buscaban al joven príncipe y debía tener una quemadura en un ojo.

Encontró al joven el la proa del barco entrenando con unas espadas.

- Buenos movimientos – dijo él. Zuko se detuvo

- Todavía me falta mejorar – dijo recordando a su tío

- Dime, ¿Qué clase de maestro eres tú? – le pregunto

- Soy un guerrero, no soy un maestro.

- ¿Ah si? Yo diría que tus movimientos, tu postura delatan otra cosa - Zuko le miró a los ojos

- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- ¿Qué busca un maestro fuego por estos lados? ¿Uno de la familia real? -

- Padre… - katara llego justo en el momento en que su padre y Zuko iban a comenzar a pelear – ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

- ¡Es un maestro fuego! – dijo el padre de esta

- Si lo se – dijo ella - ¿Qué hiciste Zuko?

- Yo nada – dijo sin perder la postura de combate

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué viaja un maestro fuego con ustedes?

- Es algo complicado de contar - dijo Katara – ya bajen sus armas. Padre, Zuko viaja con nosotros, no es una amenaza.

Katara se llevo a su padre y le contó las condiciones en que el joven acepto ir con ellos, obviando algunos detalles, claro. A su padre no le agradaba nada el asunto pero parecía que su hija sabía que hacía.

Aang decidió que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Katara y Sooka se despidieron de su padre y sus otros amigos deseando poderlos volver a verlos con vida.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Dejen reviews!


	9. En el valle

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Gracias por los reviews! Han sido tan amables, espero que sigan asi XD les dejo con un nuevo chap... pero les advierto que hasta que no vea el cap 7 no publicaré... o bueno tal vez si XD depende...

* * *

Se hallaban por fin en el misterioso valle del Espíritu Dragón. Como sabían el lugar era peligroso. Apenas Sooka puso un pie sobre tierra se lo estaban tragando las arenas movedizas, en el aire había un olor rancio y fétido, y la niebla dejaba ver muy poco.

- ¿Cómo los encontraremos? – se quejó Sooka después de que la maestra tierra lo sacara de una patada de su apuro

- No lo se – replicó Zuko – pero será mejor movernos

- Yo creo que no hará falta buscarlos- dijo Aang – ellos nos encontraran si quieren

- Entonces facilítales el trabajo – mencionó Katara – haz que se vaya la niebla

Aang así lo hizo. El suelo estaba cubierto de rocas, musgos y hongos en los lugares que no eran arenas movedizas. A lo lejos se veía un humeante riachuelo y las raíces del los tenebrosos árboles se retorcían en la superficie del suelo desnudo.

Sobrevolaron el paisaje hasta el riachuelo y para su desgracia resultó ser un río de aguas termales y de ahí salía parte del olor que reinaba allí. Encontraron una superficie algo más lejos en la cual descansar y a eso se disponían cuando fueron rodeados por los seguidores de Jon Jon.

- Maestro, es el joven avatar de nuevo – le dijo uno de sus seguidores al ex soldado.

- Joven avatar – dijo él cuando salió de su tienda. – Veo que me has encontrado

- Vinimos a ver si usted accedía a enseñarme el fuego control – dijo Aang

- ¿Y ya has dominado los demás elementos? – era una pregunta a la él ya sabía la respuesta.

- Domino el agua y algo la tierra…

- …

- ¿Nos enseñara? – pregunto Zuko algo impaciente. El ex soldado le miró atentamente

- Vaya, el joven príncipe… - sus palabras eran ásperas, duras. Decían que no

- Zuko también quiere que el maestro le enseñe - dijo Aang antes de que el joven príncipe arruinara todo

- ¿Pensé que viajaba con el ex general?

- Esta muerto

- Hum.

- ¿Lo hará? – ahora el impaciente era Aang

- Al joven avatar sí, ya veremos con el otro.

Zuko estaba algo decepcionado. El espíritu de su tío le había enviado allí, ¿Por qué no le quería enseñar? Jon Jon estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué rayos hacia el príncipe de la nación del fuego con el enemigo? ¿Por qué quería aprender de el? Había visto el cartel de se busca, pero suponía que eso se debía a aquel suceso de hacía mucho. Mejor averiguaba en que estaba metido el chico.

Zuko se había dormido. Estaba en lugar con mucha niebla y de repente su tío apareció.

- ¡¿Por qué no me enseña? – le gritó tan pronto verle

- Siempre tan impulsivo – replicó Iroh con una sonrisa – un pequeño inconveniente, pero sé cómo resolverlo

- Pues dímelo

- Déjame tomar tu cuerpo por un momento y…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Tomar mi cuerpo? ¡No voy a dejar que con lo gordo que estas tomes mi cuerpo y me dejes aquí!

- Anda ¿No quieres aprende de él?

- Pues si, pero si esa es la condición, no.

- Mira te esta llamando, solo dame un minuto y yo arreglo esto – y Iroh desapareció dejando a Zuko bien molesto y confundido.

Iroh no se había sentido así desde hacia tanto, la verdad era que el cuerpo de su sobrino era muy incomodo. Las hormonas lo mataban. Miró al que le despertó, el ex soldado Jon Jon. Este último al igual que él cuando estaba con vida podía diferenciar el mundo espiritual del normal y no veía a Zuko, sino a Iroh.

- Vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa – exclamó

- Iré al grano, este cuerpo es terrible – respondió Iroh con su típico modo de hablar – Quiero que le enseñe al chico todo lo que pueda. Usted sabe que es prófugo de la nación del fuego, él, si triunfa en esta guerra junto al avatar, logrará grandes cambios en la nación del fuego, pero no esta listo.

- ¿Cómo estar seguro de eso? Después de todo es el hijo del Señor del fuego

- Créame… - Jon Jon lo pensó bien.

- Veremos qué tanto necesita. - Esa respuesta fue suficiente.

De repente Zuko, que estaba sentado en una roca viendo los espíritus pasear, sintió un jalón y al abrir los ojos estaba frente a Jon Jon en su cuerpo.

– Mañana temprano empezamos - dijo este último antes de irse. Zuko estaba confundido. Al parecer su viejo y loco tío sabía lo que hacía, como siempre.

* * *

¡REVIEWS!

¡Nos leemos luego!


	10. Entre el agua y el fuego

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Llevaban ya varios días allí entrenando, todos ellos. Ninguno quería quedar rezagado. Inclusive Sooka estaba entrenando con los soldados, pero los que mas entrenaban con fervor eran Aang y Zuko.

Desde que le dijo que le iba a enseñar Zuko puso todo su empeño. A decir verdad, Jon Jon prefería entrenarle a él, pues el avatar a veces simplemente no tenía tanta disciplina, aunque ambos eran incorregiblemente impacientes.

Aang estaba aprendiendo lo básico del fuego control y además de eso tenia que seguir practicando la tierra control.

- Estoy agotado – se quejó en la 5ta noche que llevaban en el valle

- Ni lo digas. He estado luchando contra Toph y me siento molida – se quejó Katara sentándose a su lado. La joven nombrada estaba como nueva y ahora retaba a Sooka.

- No sé como lo hace – dijo en un suspiro Aang

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto su interlocutora

- Zuko, ¿Cómo tiene tantas ganas para seguir y seguir con los entrenamientos? Y eso, lo de él es más avanzado

- Supongo que esa es su forma de ser, no ceja nunca

- Cierto. – El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Los dos sentados bajos las estrellas frente a una fogata con el único ruido de Sooka gritando de dolor y la risa de Toph en el aire. Aang se sintió muy romántico de repente, después de todo, hacia mucho que no estaba tan a "solas" con ella. Iba a hablarle cuando Sooka calló entre ellos con un grito de dolor y un "me rindo". Ahí terminó lo romántico de la noche.

Katara regresaba de un buen baño en el pequeño riachuelo de aguas claras que bordeaba el campamento. Se preguntaba como era que aquel bello lugar, pues era verde con aguas potables, alimentos y el aire limpio, estaba en tan deprimente y tétrico valle. Caminaba pensando en las posibilidades cuando vio a Zuko, todavía practicando la última técnica que le habían enseñado. Estaba empeñado en no irse a descansar hasta dominarla. Ya le había insistido que comiera o descansara pero era terco como una cabra. En eso Katara sonrió pícaramente y levanto una masa de agua que cayó sobre él.

- ¿Qué crees que inventas? – gritó Zuko muy enojado

- Pues refrescarte – su voz era melosa y le confundía – como no quieres irte a descansar

- Estoy bien – aunque el agua en evaporación decía que estaba algo enojado. Al rato ya estaba seco de nuevo

- Ven a descansar – dijo Katara abrazándole desde atrás

- No, vete tu. Yo no he terminado. – y se la sacó de encima. Ella se marchó enfadada consigo misma aunque no sabía la razón.

Otro bello día para entrenar. Aang estaba seguro de que a aquel paso pronto estaría enfrentándose contra el señor del fuego, aunque este hecho no le agradara del todo. Pero ni modo. Decidió que era un buen día para acicalar a Appa y Mommo antes de entrenar. Sooka se había levantado temprano para ir con otros a conseguir alimento y Toph jugaba/entrenaba en las arenas movedizas. Katara estaba desayunando y Zuko, pues este seguía por allí sin haber dormido. Aang suspiró, mejor lo hacia todo rápido para seguir entrenando. Entrenar no era divertido. Quería salir de eso cuanto antes para poder divertirse.

El sol estaba cerca de su cenit cuando Zuko decidió que estaba manejando muy bien la nueva técnica, además se percató del rugido de su estomago y el dolor de su cuerpo. Era hora de descansar. Después de devorar sus alimentos (Calma la comida no tiene patas – bromeó Sooka) decidió que un baño sería lo mejor (¡Apestas!– exclamó Toph en la comida).

Estaba ya cerca del lugar donde solían bañarse cunado vio a Katara. Se acordó de la broma de la noche anterior y decidió vengarse. Ella estaba haciendo un movimiento complicado cuando él pasó sus brazos masculinos por su cintura y le murmuró en el oído: eres una gran maestra. El efecto fue tan súbito como la acción de él. La masa de agua cayó salpicándolos y ella no estaba muy segura de por qué temblaba, pero oírle hablarle así… y sujetarla de ese modo… estaba toda colorada.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo ella tratando de recobrarse –me has hecho fallar. Zuko la soltó

- Pues te pago el chapuzón de anoche – dijo con una expresión divertida en su cara. Una sonrisa de extraña felicidad.

- Ah, ya veo. Estamos a mano todavía, ¿No quieres una revancha?

- Hum, bien – pero aquella pelea no era una revancha como tal. Había otro significado oculto mas profundo, inconciente.

Esto no se le escapó a Toph. Ella estaba saliendo del campamento para volver a las arenas movedizas cuando "vio" la acción de Zuko. Se detuvo tras unos arbustos a oír. Ahora estaban combatiendo pero ella sentía que ellos se apreciaban más de lo que expresaban verbalmente, había _algo_ entre ellos. Así que se quedo allí a descubrirlo.

* * *

Aang decidió ir a buscar a Katara para estar con ella un rato. Sabía dónde encontrarle y suspiró al verla luchando con Zuko.

- ¿La revancha? – preguntó en tono cansado

- Si – respondió Katara y esta vez ganaré

- Eso nunca, ganaré yo – dijo el otro mientras le mandaba una llamarada

- Esto no termina - Aang se sentó en una roca y tomo una ramita para dibujar en el suelo cuando vio a Toph -¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¡Shhhh! –exclamó ella –

- ¿Qué…? – pero no terminó porque en ese momento una pequeña explosión sonó. La pelea estaba empatada. Ninguno podía defenderse del inminente ataque sin salir lastimados.

- Genial no me dejaste ver – se quejo Toph y se fue. Aang le había arruinado la oportunidad de ver a esos dos en las suyas.

Aquella noche Katara estaba inquieta. No paraba de mirar a Zuko, aunque discretamente, y tenia la sensación de que él hacia lo mismo. Aquel abrazo… todavía sentía aquella presencia abrazándola. Se sintió desdichada de no seguir así. ¡Pero Zuko era de la nación de fuego! No debía gustarle siquiera ¿Le gustaba? Su cabeza era un lío.

La de Zuko no estaba mejor. Aquel abrazo fue tan espontáneo e inocente, pero la reacción de Katara lo había confundido ¿Por qué temblaba así? Su propio cuerpo le pedía más de aquello. No le gustaba por donde se estaban yendo las cosas.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	11. Recuerdos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Katara y Zuko buscaban cualquier momento u ocasión para encontrarse a solas. Y cada uno, mientras estaban cada vez más convencido o cada vez más obstinados a no volver a hacerlo, a hablarse; lo hacían más rápido. Era casi una necesidad.

Tenían ya una semana en aquel lugar y todos sentían los efectos de trabajar duro y casi sin descanso así que decidieron tener el día libra para hacer lo que les diera la gana. Aang salió con sus mascotas para dedicarles algo de tiempo. Toph se sentó por ahí a vagar o molestar a Sooka. Zuko decidió seguir entrenando y Katara decidió no dejarlo en paz.

- ¿Me quieres dejar en paz? Tengo que entrenar – se quejó Zuko al ver que Katara no pensaba alejarse de él

- Oh vamos, tomate un descanso como todos

- No puedo, no debo, si quieren ponerse de vagos allá ustedes pero yo no

- ¿Por qué Zuko? ¿Acaso no puedes tener un día libre como cualquier otro? Deja de ser tan obstinado.

- ¡Tú… no entiendes! – a Zuko le salía humo ya

- Calma – dijo Katara – aunque sea demos un paseo y te dejare en paz – dijo ella con una sonrisa invitadora a la cual Zuko no pudo resistirse

- Bien, pero me dejaras en paz luego.

Así caminaron por un buen trecho en silencio ambos. Katara no quería hablar pues le sorprendía su conducta hacia el joven de la nación del fuego y él no le hablaba por las mismas circunstancias a ella, pero ambos se sentían extrañamente felices. Caminaron siguiendo el claro arroyo fuera del area habitable hacia el verdadero pantano. Katara miraba a cualquier parte y de reojo a Zuko quien mantenía la vista lejos. Ella suspiró y entonces la vio. Era una orquídea hermosa, demasiado bella para vivir en aquel lugar rocoso y maloliente.

Se apartó del joven para verla más de cerca y casi termina en las arenas movedizas. Casi, porque rápidamente Zuko le sujeto por los brazos para que no cayera.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? – dijo algo molesto al ayudarle a levantarse – este lugar es traicionero

- Oh, no me lo recuerdes – dijo ella molesta por el tono que él uso con ella – solo quería ver mas de cerca aquella flor. – Terminó de quejarse ella. Zuko parecía preocupado viéndolo bien ¿Preocupado por ella? Todavía le sujetaba el brazo – Me puedes soltar ya, no me caeré – dijo Katara suavizando su tono de voz

- … - Zuko iba a decir algo pero no le salió la voz y le soltó de inmediato

- Disculpa aceptada – bromeó Katara al verla la turbación del joven. Zuko se relajó.

- Pues, no parece ser una flor común – dijo tratando de no parecer un tonto. Katara sonrió y un sonrojo les apareció a ambos en las mejillas.

Decidieron regresar al campamento y de regreso iba aun más silenciosos que al comienzo del paseo. Katara todavía sentía el brazo que le sujetaba, y Zuko pensaba en como dejar de pensar en ella. Al llegar a los límites del campamento se separaron, lamentablemente ella había prometido no perseguirle o molestarle más en el día y tuvo que quedarse lejos de él. Le había agradado caminar así, en silencio uno al lado de otro. ¿Por qué el tenia que ser de la nación del fuego, el enemigo? Suspiró. Mejor seguir con su entrenamiento.

Aang ya había terminado de acicalar a Appa cuando encontró sola a Katara en el campamento y decidió que era una buena oportunidad de entablar una conversación con ella, después de todo ya casi no conversaban últimamente, ella parecía siempre distraída o estaba entrenando.

- Hola – dijo él

- Hola – respondió ella. Ambos sonrieron por lo tonto que sonaban y entablaron una amistosa conversación.

Aquella noche todos se fueron a dormir tranquilos y listos para más arduo entrenamiento, todos menos uno: Zuko. Se había acostado tarde, como siempre pero cada vez que trataba de dormirse los demonios de su pasado cobraban vida. Todos parecían estar dormidos ya, solo quedaba él despierto y alguno de los seguidores de Jon Jon. Se levantó y caminó hasta el arrollo. Pero se equivocaba, no todos estaban dormidos. Katara había despertado minutos antes de que él se levantara y le siguió.

- No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? – dijo ella en voz baja cuando él se recostó sobre un viejo tronco

- ¿Qué haces despierta? – dijo él con algo de su típica ira y algo de vergüenza

- Me desperté… - dijo ella – y te vi venir hacia acá y te seguí ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, no pasa nada – Katara le vio el rostro con detenimiento.

- Tal vez deberías hablar

- No quiero hablar contigo – rugió y las llamas de la hoguera cercana revivieron

- Tranquilízate – ella parecía preocupada en verdad por él

- No puedo – algo se había roto, un sentimiento que no podía detener – estoy cansado de todo… Estas pesadillas, los recuerdos… Debí haber muerto –

- No creo que estar muerto solucione tus problemas

- ¡Tú que sabes! ¡Yo debí haber muerto no ella! – Katara se sintió algo incomoda ¿Quién habría sido tan importante para él? – y luego el tío Iroh… Todos los que me amaban han muerto por mi culpa… - cayó sentado apoyándose con el tronco detrás. En su arrebato las llamas que alumbraban se habían consumido y la oscuridad reinaba sobre ellos dos, solo alumbrados por las estrellas. Katara se arrodillo junto a él.

- No te culpes por sus muertes

- Ellos no debían haber muerto por mí – ahora la cabeza de Zuko estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Katara – A mi padre jamás le importe y mucho menos a mi hermana, ellos fueron los únicos que me apreciaron… - las lágrimas corrían por su rostro llorando por sus muertes, llorando por lo que sentía que era: un débil llorón.

Katara estuvo ahí consolándolo sin hablar pues temía que si hablaba él le hiciera daño, estaba tan vulnerable. Zuko sentía las manos de ella en su cabello su presencia consoladora, su cuerpo al lado suyo. Levantó la cara y le vio a los ojos. No había reproches, después de todo, ella había perdido a su madre también en manos de la nación del fuego. El acarició su mejilla, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro y acercándose cada vez terminando en un beso. ¿Cuánto duro? No supieron, tal vez solo un segundo, tal vez más; lo que fuese fue un momento mágico. Katara le tomó de las manos, Zuko le siguió al campamento de nuevo y ambos volvieron a sus tiendas.

Zuko durmió bien por un par de horas pero despertó antes que todos. Katara despertó al ruido de Aang.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella despabilándose

- Es Zuko, se ha ido.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	12. La fuga

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

¡Hola! Espero no haber tardado, aquí les dejo otro cap. ¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

- ¡Que! – Katara salió volando literalmente de su saco de dormir – ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Adónde? – su voz indicaba ansiedad, preocupación.

- Conociendo a Zuko, de seguro ya se cansó de ser el bueno y volvió a ser el malo – dijo Sooka con la boca llena del desayuno.

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo Katara arreglándose

- No creo que sea necesario – protestó el calvito – pero te acompaño

- ¡No! – respondió ella- Tu debes entrenar Aang – Y tomó un pequeño bote que estaba en el riachuelo, si Zuko se había marchado seguiría el camino del río.

- No entiendo porque va tras el enemigo – dijo Sooka rascándose la cabeza mientras Toph sonreía para sí misma, pues sabía la respuesta. Aang la miró irse con la certeza de que algo no andaba bien.

Simplemente Katara no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué se había ido? Tal vez sería por lo de la noche pasada. Ella le había visto débil ¿Sería por eso? Se enojó consigo misma y las olas que movían la pequeña canoa en la que viajaba se hicieron más grandes y veloces.

Lamentablemente había muchos riachuelos por aquel pantanoso lugar y buscar el correcto era difícil. Ella había tomado uno que llevaba rumbo similar al que debían seguir para ir a la capital del reino tierra. Tenía la certeza de que él había tomado aquel camino. Tenía encontrar a Zuko.

* * *

La madrugada en que escapó Zuko, había tomado una pequeña embarcación y tomó rumbo a Ba Sing Se. El terreno donde caminada ahora era rocoso, como un desfiladero. ¿Por qué había huido? No sabía con certeza, pero estaba seguro que Katara tenía que ver en el asunto.

Zuko meditaba sus acciones sin sentido mientras caminaba por el lugar. Ya no estaba en el temido valle del dragón y debía ser mas cauteloso paro igual sus pensamientos lo llevaban lejos. Si, si había dejado el campamento por Katara, pero no porque ella le había visto débil. No, no por eso. Había abandonado aquel lugar por temor. Temor a ese sentimiento que se había adueñado de él y del que ella era dueña. Con solo pensarlo sus orejas se volvían coloradas. La había besado.

Él era tal como su padre decía que era: un inútil, traidor, que no servía para nada. Zuko estaba tan distraído que no noto la presencia de alguien más.

* * *

¿Qué tanto podía recorrer Zuko? Katara había ya dejado el riachuelo al llegar a una zona desértica y con grandes cañones. Allí había otra pequeña embarcación, pero de eso hacía horas. El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y el calor y el hambre la agobiaban. Estaba segura de haber tomado el camino correcto. Un ruido la hizo regresar a sus cabales. Un "¡Katara no!" Y de pronto todo oscureció.

* * *

Zuko se percató de la presencia de otra persona muy tarde. Ahora su ropa estaba pegada a una roca por afilados cuchillos. Mae, la amiga de Azula le había capturado ¿Por qué entre las dos le había tocado ser ella? Casi hubiese preferido ver a Azula, casi.

- Miren lo que el viento trajo – dijo ella con su habitual cara de aburrida – si es Zuzu en persona.

- Ya verás - dijo Zuko lanzándole una bocanada de fuego y tratando de liberarse.

- Oh no, no te preocupes. Azula no esta por aquí todavía, así que nos podemos divertir un rato - el eco de unos pasos vacilantes la alertaron de la presencia de Katara quien no tuvo tiempo para ver quien le atacaba.

Katara se recuperó pronto del golpe. Estaba al igual que Zuko pegada en una pared por cuchillos. Allí no muy lejos estaba aquella chica que andaba con la hermana de Zuko. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- … tal vez no te entregue a Azula después de todo – en su mirada había malicia – claro eso depende de que me digas donde encontrar al avatar o mejor aun… - Mae estaba parada frente a Zuko hablando mientras este miraba fijamente a algún punto en algún lugar, así que ella se le acercó y su mano toco la cara de Zuko como una caricia.

Katara sentía que estaba perdiendo el control. No estaba del todo cuerda. No, estaba furiosa. Quería destrozar aquella mujer que tocada _SU_ Zuko. Una fuerza vengativa ayudo a Katara liberarse de sus ataduras y más pronto de lo que se dice berenjena estaba parada frente a Mae pegándole una bofetada

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! – fue lo que le dijo mientras le abofeteaba. La ira se veía en sus ojos. Zuko estaba muy sorprendido de la reacción de Katara

- Vaya, además de traidor, te gustan las vulgares morenas - dijo Mae recuperándose para devolver el golpe.

Zuko ahora estaba frente a una lucha entre dos mujeres que se estaban pegando por él. Bajo otras circunstancias esto hubiese sido muy divertido, pero era mejor intervenir. Zuko logró soltarse también interviniendo en favor de Katara. Ambos se las arreglaron para dejar a Mae atada a una enorme roca y como medida de seguridad congelada.

- Dile a Azula que pronto nos veremos, si es que la vuelves a ver – dijo Zuko antes de marcharse con Katara.

Ambos caminaron lo más rápido posible hacia el riachuelo que los había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Decidieron descansar cuando oyeron el murmullo del agua corriendo, aunque su fuente todavía no estaba a la vista. Ambos comenzaron a caminar más despacio. Katara no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, la escena de celos estaba muy fresca en su memoria y le avergonzaba como había actuado.

- Yo no creo que seas una vulgar morena, o cualquier otra cosa despectiva referente a ti – dijo Zuko

- Gracias - y sintió una mano tomando la suya. Un sonrojo asomó su cara - ¿Por qué huiste? – atinó a decir

- Porque… pues… – ahora fue el turno de Zuko sonrojarse – yo… - miro a Katara a los ojos – yo no lo se. Creo que huía de mis propios sentimientos. – Katara apartó la mirada – No, digo, - Zuko suspiró enojado por no saber como decir lo que realmente sentía – bueno… veras, desde que mi tío murió, tu siempre has estado ahí… y ayer… bueno eso… -

- Fue un error – murmuro Katara soltando la mano de Zuko

- ¡No! No fue un error - dijo este tomándola fuerte de la mano – lo de ayer… el beso. Eso fue cierto. Yo siento algo por ti, de veras… simplemente… no se si esta bien

- ¿Por qué no ha de estarlo? Digo, si yo te gusto y tú me gustas…

- ¿Te gusto?

- Eh… si, a pensar de que eres un obsesivo y terco y de la nación del fuego

- Mira quien habla de terquedad – dijo el de tono burlón. Después de todo se había dado cuenta de que ellos no eran tan diferentes. Ambos eran impulsivos, tercos y harían lo que creían que estaba bien.

- Si bueno, tal vez un poco. – dijo ella sonriendo – Pero sobre si está bien, no importa si soy una campesina del la tribu agua y tu un príncipe desterrado de la nación de fuego ¿No? Digo, cuando esto termine podríamos… podríamos irnos a una isla en medio de la nada donde no importasen nuestras diferencias ¿Podrías?

- No lo se… tal vez – Zuko sonrió pensando en que pensaría su tío y otro recuerdo más negro cruzo por su mente – pero mi honor…

- Tu honor lo recuperarás ayudando a Aang, aunque tal vez tu gente no lo piense así, eres un gran guerrero… - Zuko miro a Katara. Sonrió, él era un exiliado, lo había perdido todo ¿Por qué no empezar de nuevo? – Bueno solo que la isla tenga algunos otros habitantes que te parece – ambos sonrieron como dos pavos e iban a seguir se rumbo cuando Katara se detuvo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Zuko mirando en la dirección que ella veía – Oh no.

- Esto esta mal, ahí que avisarles a los demás – dijo ella y ambos echaron a correr.

Más allá en el valle un río de soldados con banderas rojas marchaban hacia Ba Sing Se.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Dejen reviews!


	13. Intermedio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola! Les dejo con este aperitivo del prox chap. ¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

- ¡Oh no! ¡Eso es terrible! Debemos de marcharnos – dijo Aang angustiado por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

- Pero Aang, ¿Estás listo para luchar contra el señor del fuego? – preguntó Katara a su amigo. El resto miró a Aang fijamente poniéndolo nervioso

- Yo, no estoy seguro.

- Estés o no lo estés estas no son horas de macharse – dijo apareciendo de la nada el maestro fuego – ya es muy tarde en la noche y todos están fatigados. Será mejor si parten mañana temprano. O mejor aun, si tienen el valor o se encuentran listos, mañana entrar a la cueva del espíritu dragón – todos le vieron sorprendidos. – Aang si quieres saber si estas listo o no es lo más recomendable y más sabio.

- ¿Entrar a su cueva? ¿Y de que me sirve eso?

- Pues cuenta una leyenda que en la cueva es que habita el espíritu y aquel que entre allí será retado al más peligroso de los duelos, si gana, recibirá el poderoso don del mismo espíritu.

- ¿Y si no? – preguntó el calvito

- Si no, morirá.

- Pero es una leyenda ¿No? – pregunto preocupada Katara

- Este valle es una leyenda niña y créeme que allí habita en verdad ese espíritu

- ¿Usted entró? – preguntó Zuko interesado

- Puede que si, puede que no… hace muchos años desde que vine a este lugar por vez primera… pero joven avatar, le pido que lo intente, si esta listo, le aseguro que ganara esta guerra y si no, igual hubieses perecido.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? – preguntó Toph

- Pueden hacerlo todos si les place. Ahora descansen, lo necesitaran.

Aang apenas estaba acostado. Los demás dormían, tomando un necesario descanso para el arduo día siguiente. Jon Jon no le había dado una opción, le había dicho la verdad. El debía hacer eso. ¿Estaría listo? Zuko se levantó precipitadamente, murmuró algo vio hacia él y volvió a caer rendido en su saco de dormir. Al parecer él no era el único preocupado. ¿Cómo le había encontrado Katara? ¿Cómo hizo que el terco príncipe volviera con ellos? Supuso que era su amiga… ella era su amiga también ¿Por qué solo amiga? Las sombras del cansancio del entrenamiento arduo de aquel día más los pensamientos pudieron más que sus ojos mandándole al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Zuko cayó rendido de inmediato. Lo intenso de sus emociones desde la noche anterior hasta su vuelta al campamento le tenía cansado. Pero su sueño era intranquilo. Al principio todo era caos una gran confusión pero luego vino la calma. Se encontraba caminando por un bello páramo, sentía al lado suyo la presencia de alguien, una mujer morena de bellos cabellos largos. Ella tomo su mano, sonrió.

Zuko se despertó de pronto. Había soñado con esa idea loca de Katara de irse juntos cuando todo terminara, miró hacia donde ella dormía. Sonreía. No notó que el joven avatar le miraba y volvió a sucumbir al sueño.

* * *

Katara sonreía mientras dormía. Ella le gustaba y ella a él, todo habría sido perfecto de no haber encontrado aquellas tropas marchando a la ciudad capital. El fin de la guerra estaba cerca, así como el inicio del verano. Aang, ¿Estaría preparado para cumplir con su misión de ser el avatar?

* * *

Cuando volvió a dormirse Zuko, se encontró sumergido no en el mundo de sus fantasías y pensamientos, sino en el de los espíritus frente a Iroh y un cuerpo etéreo.

- ¿Tío? ¿Qué rayos haces en mis sueños?

- Ah, necesito enseñarte algo muy importante Zuko. Algo que te ayudara en esta guerra.

Así fue como el espíritu de Iroh le enseño a Zuko la técnica para evitar el mortal relámpago.

* * *

A los primeros rayos del sol todos estaban despiertos y todo estaba listo para la partida. Aang había decidido entrar y estaba frete a la temida apertura, Toph iría también al igual que los otros dos maestros, pues todos deseaban probar que estaban listos, que serian los ganadores. Sooka vaciló un momento, pero decidió no ser el único sin probar. Tal vez el espíritu dragón le volviera un poderoso guerrero o le diera una arma invencible… o tal vez solo comida (sus tripas sonaban).

- Recuerden jóvenes guerreros. Lo que necesiten para ganar esta dentro de ustedes- les despidió el maestro antes de marcharse con sus guerreros. Y el grupo entró en la siniestra cueva.

Entraron en grupo pero pronto se vieron solos a medida que avanzaban, al maestro se le había olvidado mencionar que aquella lucha era individual; nadie respondía a sus llamados en aquella oscuridad iluminada tan solo por una antorcha. Un sonido, tal vez alguien o algo, comprobaría que tan buenos eran, ahora.

* * *

Si, se que es corto pero creo que asi debia ser... ¡Reviews!


	14. La prueba del Espiritu Dragon

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Hola! Sin más, el cap más esperado...

* * *

Aang se encontraba solo y allí frente a él la temida figura de… él mismo. No, no era él. Era su estado avatar. Tendría que enfrentarse a todos los avatares anteriores a él ¿Sería eso? ¿Podría?

* * *

A Sooka no le agradaba aquello de la oscuridad total y todo eso. Caminaba despacio cuando una luz brillante apareció frente a él. Era Yue.

- Tú no me protegiste – dijo ella

- Yo lo intente Yue… - dijo Sooka tratando de acercarse a ella cuando apareció Suki, Toph y aquella chica loca que andaba con Azula

- ¡Toph!

- Eres un idiota

- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Sooka al ver que tomaban todas posición de atacarle. Él había esperado un ejército de soldados contra los cuales enfrentarse y solo les había mandado a aquellas chicas ¿Por qué?

* * *

Zuko estaba ansioso. Quería ver que le deparaba la prueba, siempre listo para la batalla y cuando Ozai y Azula aparecieron frente a él rió burlonamente. Ya se lo esperaba, pero tenía la impresión de que vencerlos no bastaría de por si solo, habrían más trucos que vencer.

* * *

Katara vio la peor de sus pesadillas volverse realidad frente a sus ojos. Allí estaba Zuko, aquel Zuko que les había perseguido desde el polo sur hasta los confines de la tierra para atrapar a su amigo. Pero no solo era su imagen con el odio sobresaliente lo que más le tenía allí petrificada. No, no era eso. Era la imagen de él, su Zuko, matando frente a ella a su madre.

- Tú no eres real… - murmuró cuando al terminar se dirigió con pasos de acero hacia ella.

* * *

Toph había estado "viendo" con claridad al entrar a la cueva pero todo de repente se borró. ¡La cueva se había vuelto de metal! No podía ver absolutamente nada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió perdida.

* * *

Por más que Aang se temiera tenía que luchar, tenía que probar que él podía, que estaba listo. La batalla fue cruel, pues su estado avatar era bastante poderoso, pero él estaba listo para todo lo que viniera.

No supo cuanto duró luchando consigo mismo sintiendo como el agua le golpeaba y el fuego le quemaba, las piedras que le caían y el aire que cortaba cuales afiladas espadas. Al final solo estaba él allí cansado, estropeado y lastimado mientras su alter ego estaba inmutable y fresco como ensalada; si hubiese tenido cabello se lo hubiese arrancado a tirones por la frustración. Tenía que haber forma de vencerle. Ya había intentado todo los trucos posibles, todas las técnicas y habilidades aprendidas a lo largo de su travesía y aun no le había causado daño. ¿Cuál sería la solución?

Inhaló aire con fuerza y lo exhaló suavemente para tranquilizarse mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su adversario. Él siempre había lamentado volverse aquella figura, pues nunca había tenido control… ¿Tener control? hum…

Aang se concentró. Recordó todos los momentos en que se había convertido al estado avatar. Para ganar el debía controlarse en aquel estado. Lograr entrar y salir de él a voluntad, solo así ganaría.

Con mucho esfuerzo y meditación Aang logró entrar al estado avatar a voluntad y cuando abrió los ojos, listo para hacerle frente a su oponente encontró la cueva vacía, solo iluminada por la luz que se reflejaba en pequeñas piedras cristalinas. Mas allá, una camino más oscuro y de el salía una brisa gélida, espiritual…

* * *

Toph no la estaba pasando bien. Caminaba a tientas por la oscuridad fría del metal, cayendo unos cuantos pasos mas allá de donde se levantaba, frustrada totalmente. Nunca se había sentido como una ciega hasta entonces. Después de caer por enésima vez, Toph comenzó a patear el piso y golpear una pared cercana con la que había chocado.

Estaba tan furiosa que siguió golpeando por un buen rato. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el metal contenía pequeñas cantidades de tierra. Era algo así como la tierra en otro estado, como la arena… Toph se concentró y siguió golpeando la pared, ya no por ira sino por curiosidad. Sentía que pronto lograría el control.

Allí estaba ella, parada como una tonta frente a una pared de metal, pero ahora podía ver la cueva con todas sus dimensiones. Definitivamente ella era la mejor maestra tierra. Con pasos firmes se dirigió a una pequeña apertura al fondo de donde salía un viento fantasmal.

* * *

Katara sabía que él no era el Zuko de verdad, pero aun así sus acciones eran tan parecidas que le dolían. Habían entablado una interminable lucha y al no haber ni sol ni luna ambos era "iguales" en potencial. ¿Cómo vencerle? Tal vez no estaba convencida del todo que eso no era él. Así que con mucho esfuerzo Katara tuvo que esforzarse en meditar qué era lo que sentía por Zuko, y qué por Aang, y como afectaría eso el futuro, además de esquivar a la maléfica sombra que le quería matar.

Al final quedo convencida que Zuko le gustaba de veras y a Aang le quería, pero solo como un amigo y que eso no afectaría su relación con él. Al parecer no se había dedicado a poner en orden sus pensamientos últimamente. Eso la llevó a pensar en lo que pensarían los demás si ella llegara a algo con el príncipe de la nación de fuego. ¿Qué diría su hermano y su familia? De seguro nadie vería aquello con buenos ojos pero si era verdad que ella le amaba no importaría eso. No, si su familia supiera que ella amaba a aquel joven ellos lo aprobarían. Sonrió. Al mirar al frente no vio más que la oscuridad de la cueva y una pequeña apertura más allá…

* * *

Zuko se había superado, pero aun cuando le atacara con todas sus fuerzas sus enemigos seguían iguales. Sus sospechas de que esto era más que una simple batalla parecían ser verdad. Ya se había enfrentado a los demonios de su pasado antes, pero nunca había logrado hallar la paz interior ¿Seria eso? ¿O solo era un cuento y el espíritu solo querría matarlos?

¿Qué era lo que el quería en verdad? Quería que todo esto acabara, hubiese sido mejor haber muerto en vez de su madre, pero eso ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Su padre jamás le amaría y su hermana menos. Desde que su tío había muerto simplemente deseaba acabar con la guerra y terminar con todo y de ser posible morir en el intento, pero Katara… ella había comenzado a ocupar un lugar vacío en su corazón y como el agua, le estaba haciendo cambiar de curso.

Quería acabar con lo que sus antepasados habían iniciado y cobrar venganza por haber matado a los únicos quienes le habían amado. Eso era lo que quería. La sombra de su padre había desaparecido al fin, pero allí seguía la de su hermana riéndose burlonamente y llamándole zu-zu. Ella logro derribar a Zuko y en ese momento le lanzó un relámpago. Él lo vio justo a tiempo para pararse y por primera vez en su vida, utilizar una técnica aprendida en un sueño. Logró redirigir el ataque hacia el pecho de la falsa hermana convirtiéndola humo. Agotado mental y físicamente Zuko cayó de bruces y solo así se fijó en una pequeña apertura en el fondo de aquel infierno.

* * *

La prueba de Sooka fue algo más prosaica. Lo único personal que podía tener con aquellas jovencitas era que se sentía culpable por la muerte de Yue, pero no entendía por que las otras estaban allí. Había esperado un enorme ejercito y monstruos feroces y contra eso el podía luchar, pero no contra su propia mente. Al desaparecer Yue y él haberse cansado de tanto luchar y no lograr nada mas que sentirse muy golpeado y maltratado supuso que estaban allí por que tal vez ellas sintieran algo por él ¿O por que el les había hecho daño? Lo importante es que al final logro librarse de aquellas molestias y quedar con vida, aunque solo podía mover un pie: Tai li sombra era tan peligrosa como la de verdad. Así que Sooka se arrastró a lo que pensó era la salida.

* * *

Bueno, este es el cap mas largo de este fic creo. REVIEWS! Sus comentarios pueden acelerar el proceso de un nuevo chap.

Besos


	15. Recompensas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Disculpen la tardanza! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Aang entró temeroso a la extensión de la caverna y frente a él un cuerpo azulado de un dragón le esperaba.

-Has completado la prueba victoriosamente – dijo el místico espíritu

- Si – dijo esperanzado el niño avatar

- Y como veras ya has recibido tu recompensa

- ¿Eh? – Aang estaba perplejo

- Veras joven avatar, primero superaste el miedo hacia tu condición de avatar, que era la prueba y como recompensa ahora puedes entrar y salir del estado avatar a voluntad

- Pero eso lo logré yo solo – se quejó Aang deseando algo más

- ¿Quieres más?

- Pues, me gustaría… ¡Saber como vencer al señor de la nación del fuego!

- La clave esta en ti

- Eso ya lo se –

- Pues utiliza sabiamente los conocimientos adquiridos y hallarás la solución así como la encontraste para la prueba – y el espíritu desapareció sin más. La luz entrando por la apertura de entrada le indico la salida a Aang…

* * *

Cuando Toph entró por la apertura no vio nada, por lo menos del modo en que solía ver las cosas. Allí frente a ella había un estatua fija e inmóvil de un dragón y de ella salía un voz fantasmal.

- Bien, pasé tu prueba dame mi premio – exigió la pequeña maestra tierra

- Ya lo has conseguido joven maestra

- Pero…

- Las pruebas tienen como objetivo hacer que aquel que las enfrente con sus esfuerzos logre algo meritorio y tú lo has logrado

- ¿No me vas a dar algo más?

- No creo que necesites nada más… - y la voz dejo de oírse indicando que ya todo había terminado.

* * *

Sooka se alegraba de haber salido de las mujeres. Pero se dio un buen susto al ver el espíritu dragón. Esas cosas del mundo espiritual y mágico no iban con él. El espíritu dragón le dio como recompensa la manera de vencer a la nación del fuego: la fecha del próximo eclipse solar, que era en unos días.

* * *

Zuko miró al espíritu desafiante, así como siempre había sido él.

- Has pasado la prueba

- Lo sé

- Como recompensa te daré este collar – delante de Zuko había una especie de collar flotando que tenia grabada unas extrañas inscripciones. – Te servirá para obtener lo que siempre has deseado, úsalo bien – dijo y desapareció.

* * *

Katara pasó a la siguiente apertura temerosa de encontrar algo peor que en la primera, pero descubrió que allí habitaba el espíritu dragón. El espíritu dragón le dijo que con la prueba había ganado la paz para sobrellevar lo que quedaba de la guerra, pues ella iba ser la mediadora de muchas cosas.

Katara salió de la cueva al mismo tiempo que Toph y Sooka. Suspiró de alegría, por lo menos los estaban bien. El siguiente en salir fue Zuko y su mirada cayó primero en Katara, y luego en los demás. Todavía faltaba Aang. ¿Saldría con vida o no?

Aang salió cerca del medio día y encontró a sus amigos sentados y con todo hecho, listos para partir. Todos, menos Zuko claro, corrieron a abrazarle, Zuko hizo una mueca de que se alegraba. Sooka le contó lo del eclipse. Si se daban prisa talvez lograrían detener la nación del fuego y vencerlos ese día.

* * *

¿Algo corto no? ¡REVIEWS!


	16. Encuentros

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews,

* * *

Llevaban ya desde el medio día volando y la noche también. Estaban agotados tanto en lo físico como en lo mental. Zuko hacía guardia mientras los demás tomaban un respiro. A lo lejos, una pequeñas lucen titilantes les indicaban la magnitud del campamento de la nación del fuego. Una mano rozó su rostro. Katara se había despertado para hacerle compañía.

- Vuelve a dormir – le ordeno él

- Ya descansé – le respondió ella acomodándose entre los brazos de él. – Además no creo que tengamos ocasión para estar solos desde ahora

- Cierto – dijo el mirándola. La besó y ella respondió a sus besos, ambos ajenos a que Katara no había sido la única en despertar. Toph veía todo desde su cómoda posición. Ya ella lo había estado sospechando pero la escena de esos dos estaba resultando muy graciosa. Como deseaba que Sooka despertara y los encontrase así.

- El sol salía por el horizonte y los dos enamorados veían el panorama abrazados. Toph se sentó asustándolos.

- ¿Desde cuando estas despierta? – preguntó Katara. La risitas de Toph le dieron una idea

- No te enojes – dijo la joven maestra tierra al ver que Katara se separaba de Zuko

- No te atrevas a decir algo –le amenazó Zuko

Poco después despertó Aang y mucho más tarde Sooka. Todo parecía ir normal, hasta que una enorme bola de fuego les pasó rozando muy de cerca. A esa le siguieron varias más. Cuando miraron, Azula les seguía a buen paso. Les había encontrado.

Desde que Azula encontró a Mei pegada al peñón con hielo decidió que esperaría a que aparecieran y no duró mucho tiempo en obtener lo que deseaba. Les había visto sobrevolar su campamento en la noche y ahora les había alcanzado lo suficiente para iniciar el ataque. No dejaría que impidieran la victoria de la nación del fuego sobre Ba Sing Se.

Decidieron enfrentar a Azula y sus seguidoras, pues huir no valdría la pena y solo lastimaría a Appa. Estaban en una meseta con afilados bordes hacia el vacío. Zuko pronto se dio cuenta que debía callar a su hermana antes de que vociferara su secreto a los demás y la mantuvo aparte de los otros.

- No solo eres un traidor zu-zu, sino que también te agradan esos dos de la tribu agua ¿Acaso te ofrecieron un puesto en su familia?

- No me agradan esos dos

- ¿Lo niegas?

- No, solo me agrada ella –dijo el con una mueca irónica mientras le lanzaba unos puñales de fuego – Vamos, eso te importa un comino Azula, lo que te fastidia es el hecho que quiera ser feliz sin la nación del fuego.

- ¿Te das por vencido, príncipe Zuko? – se burló su hermana, chanza que le costó un mechón de cabello

- ¡Nunca! primero tengo que recuperar mi honor, aunque sea de otro modo…

Mientras…

Mei se enfrentaba de nuevo a Katara, esta vez acompañada por Aang y Tai li contra Toph y Sooka. A ésta la inmovilizaron con fuertes grilletes de roca y Mei se encontró sola frente a los otros cuatro y se rindió y sin más. Aunque murmuró ciertas cosas sobre Katara que fueron opacadas por una mordaza.

Así que el grupo fue tras Azula. Zuko había mejorado mucho ciertamente y le estaba causando problemas y para el colmo los otros cuatros también estaban allí. Era hora de escapar. Pero antes se encargaría de esa mocosa que estaba mezclándose con su hermano. Y de la nada un terrible relámpago salio de los dedos de Azula, por suerte justo en ese momento Aang y Toph le atacaban y el rayo no le dio a Katara, pero si a la superficie donde estaba, que era cerca del borde del precipicio, haciéndola caer.

Entre la confusión Azula se escapaba. Aang no había visto lo que le pasó a Katara, porque entonces no hubiese perseguido a Azula. Katara caía sin remedio al vacío algo aturdida cuando una mano le tomo de un brazo. Zuko estaba casi cayendo al precipicio para poder sujetarla. Toph vio lo que sucedía y creo una saliente de roca para que ella no terminara de caer y la subió al nivel de los demás. Zuko, olvidando que Sooka también estaba allí, abrazó a Katara como si fuera el fin del mundo. Sooka no dijo nada, porque su boca estaba tan abierta de la sorpresa, que no podía articular nada.

Katara vio a su hermano y en aquel sus ojos demostraban dolor. Sería mejor halar con él.

- ¿Desde cuándo sales con el enemigo? – le preguntó escandalizado

- Pues desde hace poco, yo le amo

- Te esta usando…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú ya has tenido varios amores por ahí y yo no digo nada

- ¡No con los de la nación del fuego!

- ¡Por que no se te ha presentado la ocasión! Por favor Sooka… - suplicó Katara a su hermano

- Aang no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

- No

- Traten de evitar otra escena así, me dan nauseas. – Katara sonrió – Y si me entero de que te ha hecho sufrir, lo mato – amenazó Sooka mientras Katara le abrazaba.

Toph apareció sobre Appa. Debían seguir a Aang y Azula. El ambiente era tenso cuando encontraron a Aang cerca del gran muro de Ba Sing Se. A ellos también se les escaparon suspiros de asombro. Al parecer no solo el ejército de la nación del fuego estaba allí, sino también el mismísimo señor del fuego.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!


	17. Antesala de la batalla

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Aca estoy vuelta de ultratumba para terminar este fic... Gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews, besos y que disfruten este episodio.

* * *

Allí estaban los cinco parados en aquella montaña contemplando la peor visión de sus vidas. ¿Cómo se harían para detener aquel ataque? Solo faltaba un día para el eclipse y dos para que el cometa llegara. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Volaron hacia la ciudad. Los militares estaban en pánico, nunca se habían imaginado verse en algo así, habían creído que su muro era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ahora ya no estaban tan seguros. Los de la nación del fuego habían traído grandes maquinarias de metal. Por ahora estaban ejerciendo más la intimidación que la fuerza. En las afueras del muro, en los puertos estaban las flotas de la tribu del agua.

- ¡Mira, es el barco de papa! –dijo Sooka mientras sobrevolaron aquel lugar

- Esto esta muy feo – dijo Katara mirando a su alrededor. Pronto la guerra comenzaría.

Llegaron al castillo pero no fueron muy bienvenidos por la guardia. Tuvieron que entrar por la fuerza a donde se hallaba el rey. Lo peor del caso: el rey del reino tierra era un tarado que estaba siendo gobernado por el jefe de su guardia. Lo había descubierto hacía no poco y no tenía la menor idea de cómo salir del lío en el que la ciudad estaba. No podían evacuar Ba Sing Se. Allí estaban los refugiados de otras tantas ciudades. Lo más que podían ir haciendo era alejar a las personas de los muros, pero aun así habría pérdidas humanas cuantiosas.

No tenían tiempo. Aang le pidió al rey que confiara en el

- Pero joven avatar, ¿Cómo piensas vencer a todo el ejército de la nación del fuego? Aunque venzas a Osai ellos no se darán por vencidos.

- Creo que tiene razón Aang, aun sin un líder ellos van a seguir cuando llegue el cometa – dijo Sooka algo desesperanzado

- ¿Y si su nuevo líder se los impide? – dijo Zuko

- ¿Te olvidas de tu hermana? – dijo Sooka molesto – no creo que ella piense así

- No hablo de ella…

- Eres un exiliado…

- Pero igual soy el mayor, y hasta donde se él no ha dicho que quiere a Azula como la siguiente en heredar el trono; – dijo Zuko mortificado, esperando tener la razón – y si lo ha hecho solo tengo que deshacerme de ella. Mañana veremos…

Aang había logrado convencer a los principales generales para comenzar la batalla al día siguiente. No podían desperdiciar ni un valioso minuto del eclipse. Las tropas de la tribu del agua también atacarían. Sooka decidió ir a luchar al lado de su padre, después de todo, su hermana estaría con Toph y Aang, así que no habría ningún problema. Aquella noche sería muy tensa. Los de la nación de fuego estuvieron tratando de derribar el muro todo el santo día con unas enormes máquinas de acero. Pudieron detener por el momento el ataque, pero Aang estaba cansado. Debía descansar para poder enfrentarse al Señor del fuego.

La luna brillaba en toda su extensión dándoles fuerzas a los de la tribu agua quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad para fastidiar un poco a los de la nación del fuego. Zuko esta pensativo mientras Aang, que estaba con él en la misma habitación, dormía del cansancio. "Mejor así" se dijo el joven príncipe jugando con el extraño collar premio de sus esfuerzos, viéndolo. Le seguía pareciendo un premio poco valioso "Te servirá para obtener lo que siempre has deseado… úsalo bien" fue lo que le dijo aquel espíritu. Una de las formas brilló a la luz de la luna mientras ocultaba a otra mas grande recordándole el eclipse y la batalla que se llevaría acabo. Les demostraría a todos que se habían equivocado con él.

Katara estaba en los muros junto a Toph y otros maestros agua y tierra iniciando lo que seria la batalla mas importante en las vidas de todos. Los ejércitos del reino Tierra había recibido el mensaje y se estaban reuniendo dentro y fuera de la ciudad capital para unirse a la batalla lo más pronto que pudieran, mientras tanto los que llegaban se unían al ataque nocturno o se alistaban para entrar al combate por la mañana. El ejército de la nación de fuego estaba a la defensiva puesto que como había luna llena sus poderes estaban menguados. Solo esperaban el amanecer para contraatacar.

Y la mañana llegó. Los primeros rayos del sol encontraron al avatar, sus amigos y los generales del reino tierra en la cima del muro, mirando el mar de soldados listo para la batalla. Dentro del muro un mar igual de soldados esperaban intranquilos. Debían resistir hasta el medio día con el muro en alto hasta el eclipse, luego las tropas del reino tierra atacarían, solo debían resistir.

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	18. Eclipsados

¡Hola!** Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Pues les informo que solo quedan 3 capítulos más...

* * *

- Con que _ese_ esta allá con ellos – dijo el señor del fuego refiriéndose a su hijo

- Si, así es mi señor – dijo Azula con tono zalamero

- Quiero que cuando le capturen traigan a ese traidor – y mandó a Azula irse. Que lo quisiera ver era nuevo pero ella supuso que era para matarle él mismo. Llamó a sus amigas y se pusieron en marcha junto a otra elite de soldados para un ataque sorpresa.

El muro no resistiría hasta el medio día. El ejército trataba de hacer todo lo que podían para proteger el muro pero éste pronto caería. Aang estaba visiblemente preocupado. Él junto a los demás trataba de mantener a raya a los de la nación de fuego pero eran demasiados…

- ¡OH no! – dijo al ver algo que heló su sangre. Al parecer el globo de guerra había caído en las manos de los de la nación del fuego y ahora una flota completa surcaba los aires lanzando llamaradas peligrosas. Aang miró implorante el cielo despejado deseando que el tiempo diera para soportar el ataque aéreo.

Zuko estaba en sus propios problemas cuando vio la flota aérea. La guerra se complicaba cada vez más. Y no duró mucho en comprobarlo. Su hermana y un batallón de soldados se las había ingeniado para conseguir unas máquinas trepadoras y estaban subiendo el muro. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que luchar contra ella, pero hubiese preferido hacerlo durante el eclipse.

Estaban en lo más arduo de la guerra cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente. Aquello le dio ánimos a los del reino tierra, pronto los de la nación del fuego estarían indefensos.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme que esta sucediendo? – gritó colérico Osai al consejo de guerra

- No sabíamos… - dijo uno, pero una enorme llamarada le hizo callar

- ¡Como no sabia que hoy habría un eclipse! ¡Cómo se les pudo pasar eso! ¿Cuánto estiman que durara?

- Estimamos que cuando cubra totalmente el sol el eclipse tendrá una duración de media hora y luego acabará – afirmó un sabio

- Que el ataque continué – dijo dispuesto a marchase dejando con palabras en boca a su consejo

Quedaba solo una pequeña franja de luz mientras Zuko y su hermana seguían peleando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes débil Azula? – dijo Zuko con voz burlona al esquivar una pequeña llamarada del puño de su hermana

- ¿Qué? ¿Se te olvida que también eres un maestro fuego zu-zu? – dijo bastante molesta ella como réplica. No le gustaba como se le había vuelto todo en su contra

- Si lo se – dijo Zuko sacando sus dos espadas – pero también soy un guerrero. Azula siempre había sido una ejemplar maestro fuego y era buena en batalla pero las armas no eran lo suyo. El eclipse avanzaba y ella se sentía cada vez más y más frustrada. Podía esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de su hermano pero era obvio que estaba en desventaja. Así que decidió dar por zanjado el asunto hasta que el sol volviera.

La princesa Azula no era la única con ese pensamiento. Muchos de los soldados no estaban seguros con querer seguir el ataque, en especial ahora que el muro se abría voluntariamente para dejar bien en claro el enorme ejercito de reserva que estaba tras él. Un ejército en el que el sol o la luna no influenciaban y además no estaban agotados.

Se les había dado instrucciones claras de atacar rápido y efectivo si querían seguir con vida hasta el día siguiente. Aang vio con felicidad como los globos de guerra caían uno por uno falta de maestros fuego para calentar el aire. Ahora estaba libre para luchar contra el Señor del fuego. Él no era el único en marcha hacia la campaña de Osai. Zuko también se dirigía hacia allá quitando del medio a todo quien se pusiera en su camino. Desde el cielo Aang podía ver como los maestros agua menguaban a las flotas marítimas y el duro empeño que todos ponían para terminar con el reinado del terror de la nación del fuego.

Habían muchos guardias en el perímetro del campamento del señor del fuego. "Aquello le quitaría tiempo" pensó el avatar pero justo en ese momento una enorme columna de tierra creo una pista de aterrizaje libre de soldados.

- ¡Gracias Toph! – gritó Aang mientras aterrizaba y se montaba en su patineta de aire para llegar pronto a donde el señor del fuego.

Aang medio corría, medio volaba con prisa esquivando a todo aquel que pudiera quitarle algo de su precioso tiempo, buscando al señor del fuego. Unas cortinas rodeadas de guardias decían a lo lejos ¡Aquí esta! Y alzando la tierra los derribó como bolos entrando a los dominios del señor del fuego.

- ¿No es algo mezquino atacar a tu oponente mientras esta débil? Avatar – dijo un hombre imponente sentado en un trono

- Lo mismo pensabas hacer tu ¿No? – respondió Aang – he venido a derrotarte

- Eso lo veremos – dijo el Señor del fuego levantándose de su trono

* * *

¿Y? ¡Reviews!


	19. Despues de cien años

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews. Les dejo con esta guerra...

* * *

El señor del fuego tenía más trucos bajo la manga de lo que Aang pensaba. El joven avatar estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para poder vencerlo, pero Osai era un gran guerrero y no lo iba a vencer así por así, aunque hubiese un eclipse que lo "apagara" por un rato.

La media hora ya se acercaba a su fin. La luna ya estaba dando paso a una pequeña franja de luz pero los maestros tierra ya habían ganado una gran ventaja. Azula había oído que el príncipe estaba dirigiéndose a la campaña de su padre y ella decidió ir para el mismo lugar a terminar el combate.

- Parece que ya terminaron tus minutos de gloria – dijo siseante el señor del fuego mientras las antorchas del salón crecían iluminando hasta el más oscuro rincón – ¡Morirás!

Una feroz batalla de fuego contra los elementos se llevaba a cabo allí dentro lejos de los ojos de los demás, pero afuera la guerra no era menos intensa. Aquello parecía un pandemonio. Katara estaba preocupada por su amigo pero no podía hacer nada, estaba ocupada manteniendo a raya al ejercito de la nación del fuego junto a Toph y su hermano. ¿Dónde estaría Zuko?

Para la suerte de Aang, el retiro lento de la luna todavía estaba haciendo efecto y el señor del fuego no podía usar todo su poder, pero cuando eso acabara se las debía arreglar el solo. Por momentos, todo parecía ir bien para el avatar, en otros parecía que perdería de la manera más absoluta y así poco a poco paso el eclipse dando lugar a que su contrincante cobrara todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Acaso no puedes entrar al estado avatar mocoso? – se burló el maestro lanzando la bola de fuego enorme hacia su rival

- No quiero desperdiciar mis energías en ti – respondió en el mismo tono Aang enojándolo aun más. Pero él no quería entrar al estado avatar hasta que fuera sumamente necesario. Sabía que eso quería el señor del fuego para acabar con el y con todas sus vidas pasadas y posibles futuras.

* * *

- Dime hermano, ¿Acaso sigues creyéndote valiente cuando no estas bajo la protección de la luna?

- No molestes Azula – dijo este lanzándole un vértice de fuego que ella apenas pudo esquivar

- Me huyes, ¡Enfréntame cobarde! – aquella última palabra le molestó

- Si eso es lo que tanto anhelas hermanita – y Zuko se desmontó del animal que le llevaba.

Todo lo demás dejo de existir para Zuko, solo estaban ellos dos y el intenso odio que sentían el uno por el otro. Zuko no sabía porque había tenido que ser todo así, pero ni modo, no quedaba de otra y con llamas en sus manos empezaron a luchar. A los pocos minutos todo alrededor de ellos ardía quemando el campamento pero eso poco importaba ninguno de los dos iba a cejar esta vez, uno de ellos debía morir. Por más que él la odiara sentía que no iba a poder matarla. Algo brilló alrededor de su mano donde llevaba envuelto el curioso collar y una vaga idea se formó en su mente, pero aquel descuido casi le cuesta la vida.

Azula estaba invocando un poderoso rayo y le apuntó al corazón, pero él, recordando lo aprendido en sueños, esquivó el rayo y lo dirigió a su propia creadora. Ella sorprendida no pudo evitarlo cayendo inconciente al suelo. Zuko tomó el collar y se lo puso alrededor el cuello esperando que fuera lo que el pensaba, ella ya nunca volvería ser un problema para él o su futuro.

* * *

Si alguna vez Aang había querido o deseado ayuda de alguien, cualquiera, era en ese momento. El señor del fuego lo estaba llevando al limite de sus fuerzas tendría que pasara al estado avatar para ganar, pero no sabría si podía lleva a cabo su misión. Al menos lo intentaría.

Poniendo una muralla de roca bien alta entre ellos Aang se sentó y respiró profundamente entrando al estado avatar. Cuando Osai destruyó el muro se encontró con el avatar en todo su poder. Sonrió. Ambos se enfrentaron usando todos los poderes. La campaña del señor del fuego fue destruida, el cielo se encapotó, las agua de los ríos cercanos se pusieron turbulentas y prácticamente todos se detuvieron a ver como el señor del fuego se enfrentaba al avatar en un último asalto.

Osai estaba creando su arma secreta, un ataque que había creado justo para ese momento único. Se desharía del avatar una vez para siempre y la nación del fuego gobernaría el mundo. Era algo así como un cometa de fuego incandescente como lava en miniatura con una gran energía que destruía todo lo que se interponía a su paso. Estaba liberando aquella cosa enorme y mortal en dirección al avatar pero un ataque sorpresa por la espalda le desvió el ataque unos milímetros lo suficiente como para que Aang la evitara. El señor del fuego estaba iracundo. Al voltea vio allí parado a su entupido hijo. Él le había atacado, y de cierto modo estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa padre? Acaso no puedes contra mí y el avatar a la misma vez – dijo lanzándole una llamarada mientras el avatar atacaba desde el aire con la fuerza de un huracán.

El polvo que se elevó no dejaba ver lo que entre aquellos tres pasaba a los demás. Katara estaba al borde de la histeria, su mejor amigo y el joven al que amaba estaban allá, y ella no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Solo una persona veía lo que sucedía: Azula acababa de despertar solo para ver como su hermano Zuko y el avatar atacaban con todo lo que tenían a su padre mientras este ardía en un extraño fuego. Intentó detener a Zuko pero ni siquiera humo salio de sus manos, fue cuando notó el collar e intento quitárselo en vano. Aquel amuleto le impediría hacer uso de su fuego control por el resto de sus días, pues aquel objeto mágico no saldría por su cabeza mientras estuviera con vida.

El señor del fuego en un intento de deshacerse del avatar había gastado sus energías y al intentarlo de nuevo sus éstas fallaron. Además de eso, el ataque conjunto de Aang y Zuko fue demasiado y desapareció en una llamarada azulada de se elevo por los cielos.

Todavía el cielo no se despejaba de la nube de polvo cuando Katara, Sooka y Toph se montaron sobre Appa y volaron al terrible escenario de guerra. Aang estaba débil, pero vivo, al igual que Zuko. Ahora él era el señor del fuego. Nadie podía negarlo pues el avatar estaba de acuerdo con eso y _nadie_ lo retaría. Como primera orden Zuko se rindió ante el reino tierra y la tribu agua y mandó a acabar aquella estúpida guerra de más de cien años.

* * *

¿Y? Su opinión es importante, las guerras no me suelen quedar muy bien...

¡REVIEWS!


	20. Caminos separados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola! Decidí temrinar por fin con sus sufrimientos y ¡Ya termine el fic! Este no es el ultimo chap, sino el que sigue, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Los términos del acuerdo entre las naciones fueron los siguientes:

La nación del fuego retiraría todas sus tropas de los pueblos invadidos y pagaría indemnizaciones a aquellos que fueron destruidos. Aunque Zuko no dio a torcer su brazo y la nación del fuego se quedó con algunas tierras para evitar futuras discordias.

También hubo otros puntos sobre los ejércitos y demás armas. Todo aquello fue acto seguido del triunfo del avatar sobre Osai y por tanto, él también se encontró sumergido en todas aquellas juntas. Al principio hubo un gran revuelo en la nación del fuego porque no querían al príncipe exiliado, pero al final no les quedó más remedio que aceptar eso.

Katara ni siquiera había podido ver a Zuko, y a Aang lo logró ver sólo en la noche tras la victoria. Su padre y otros dirigentes también asistían a dichas reuniones, así que ellos debían esperar.

Aquella noche, después de finalizada la que sería la última reunión entre los gobernantes, Zuko encontró a Katara mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- Hola – dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y la atraía hacia sí

- Hola, señor del fuego – dijo ella en tono de broma antes de darle un beso

- Si no hubiese sido necesario, la isla desolada hubiese sido la mejor opción – dijo él acariciándole el cabello – estos ancianos me tienen harto.

- ¿No querías el trono? – bromeó ella

- Pues si, pero también quiero libertad.

- Las negociaciones te tienen preso, no te había visto desde hace tres días – dijo ella recostándose en su pecho

- Mañana partimos a la nación del fuego – dijo él con voz pesumbrosa – no he estado allí desde hace tanto… También quería verte – permanecieron así abrazados un buen rato, sin decir palabra mientras el fresco aire de la noche les disipaba las confusas nubes que moraban en sus cabezas.

Era un día de fiesta para todos. Aquel día las tropas dejaban las ciudades invadidas y volvían a sus casas, así mismo los refugiados volvían a las suyas. No se podría decir que todo iba a ser como antes. No, no lo seria nunca. Muchos soldados se quedaron en aquellos pueblos pues ahora sus familias estaban allí y algunos pueblos ya no existían. Todos comenzarían una nueva vida.

Aang caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar pensando. Él no tenia a donde volver, su pueblo, su gente, ya no existía. ¿Se iría con Katara y Sooka? Era lo mas seguro. Toph le había dicho que podía ir con ella a vagar por el mundo, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a su casa. Aquella opción también le tentaba, pero quería estar con Katara. Mientras pensaba que sería lo mejor que hacer oyó la voz de Katara. Se alegró, pero no por mucho. Junto a ella caminaba Zuko, y por una extraña razón Aang se escondió de ellos.

- No creo que el cabello largo te quede bien – dijo ella aparentando seriedad – se veía bien como una cola pero no creo que suelto se te vea bien

- Pero así lo han usado todos los de la familia imperial y por un capricho tuyo no puedo cambiarlo – respondió aquel

- ¿Por qué no? Dime que te gusta así y ya dejo de burlarme de ti – Zuko llevaba su ahora largo cabello de aquella manera y por eso las risas de Katara

- Pues no me gusta – dijo él haciéndose una cola. Ambos se rieron tontamente antes de besarse. Aang estaba petrificado. De alguna manera llegó fuera del palacio y se topó con Sooka.

- ¡Eh Aang! – le llamó este – oye, te ves mal ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo… - dijo Aang tratando de dar una respuesta evasiva – yo… ¡OH sooka! Ella quiere a otro

- OH…

- Tu… tu no pareces muy sorprendido – dijo el entre sollozos - ¿Acaso los sabías?

- Me enteré camino acá – dijo Sooka algo molesto – parece que han estado viéndose desde hace algún tiempo

- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! – dijo entre molesto y sorprendido el joven avatar

- La estaba tratando de convencer de que lo dejara, pero no me hace caso. No quería verte así tampoco

- ¡Algún día me iba a enterar! – dijo molesto

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Toph llegando al lugar

- Aang se enteró lo de Katara

- Ya era hora - dijo con su habitual calma

- ¿Acaso todos lo saben?

- No, solo nosotros – dijo Sooka - y quiero que mi padre no se entere también.

- ¿Por qué con él? – dijo Aang después de haberse calmado un poco

- No se – dijo Sooka sentándose a su lado a consolarle.

Katara caminaba ahora sola, pues Zuko había ido a reunirse con su nuevo consejo real para ver que pasaría con Azula. Ella estaba dudosa sobre que hacer. Quería irse con su familia y verlos reunidos a todos después de tanto tiempo cada quien por su lado, pero también quería irse con Zuko, adonde fuera que tuvieran que ir para seguir juntos. Así llegó ella a la terraza donde seguía Aang mirando hacia el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos. Antes de siquiera articular una palabra Sooka la apartó de allí llevándola del brazo

- Aang te vio besando a Zuko

- ¡OH no!

- OH si, y mira como está – dijo Sooka apuntando hacia donde estaba el calvito – mas te vale que hables con él y pongas las cosas en claro… ¿Segura que…?

- Si, segura – dijo ella – y ya hablare con Aang, por cierto padre te buscaba hace un rato. Dicho esto Sooka se marchó y Katara se sentó junto a Aang, quien parecía sorprendido. – Siento no haberte dicho nada antes

- ¿En verdad lo quieres?

- Si – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tu me gustas – dijo el algo sonrojado

- Lo sé. Y tu me gustabas también… pero me enamoré de Zuko… podemos ser amigos ¿No?

- … - Katara suspiró entristecida – Tal vez. – dijo él – He decido marcharme con Toph a recorrer el mundo… - Ella sonrió y besó su frente mientras se levantaba, pues les estaban llamando.

Estaban en un salón amplio Zuko y su consejo, El Rey del reino tierra y sus cinco generales, El maestro de la tribu agua del norte junto al padre de Katara y sus guerreros y Aang y sus acompañantes. Era el momento del adiós.

Los de la nación del fuego se marcharon con toda la dignidad posible mientras todos tomaban rumbos distintos, por las distintas puertas del salón. Los únicos que miraron atrás fueron Katara, Zuko y Aang.

Katara se sentía extraña, como si no estuviera en su cuerpo. Aquella sensación la estaba mareando. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué Zuko no se había despedido de ella? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le dijo algo? Así, turbada como estaba se montó en el barco que la había de llevar a casa y solo la sombra de un bisonte la sacó de aquella opresión que sentía. Justo antes de zarpar un águila silenciosamente dejo caer sobre su regazo un extraño objeto envuelto, dentro había un collar con una piedra labrada a fuego…

* * *

¿Y? ya saben: ¡REVIEWS!


	21. Destino final

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Bien aqui esta el fin, gracias a todos aquellos que a lo largo de la historia me han escrito que opinan de ella. Besos y disfruten

* * *

Aquellos dos últimos años había sido, en comparación con el resto de sus años muy tranquilos, pero no por ellos menos ociosos. Ella junto a su padre había estado ayudando a recuperarse a la pequeña tribu del agua del sur. Ahora que no había guerra podían comercializar con otros pueblos y el progreso se comenzaba a observar. Pero algo le faltaba a Katara, alguien. Lo que le había dado fuerzas para seguir era aquel pequeño collar. Lo había convertido en un talismán personal en el que buscaba fuerzas cuando las necesitaba. En unos días se cumplirían exactamente dos años de aquel último día.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_- Te hemos mandado a llamar para saber que piensas hacer con tu hermana – dijo el mas anciano de los consejeros tan pronto ver a Zuko entrar en la sala_

_- Pues he decidido mantenerla presa durante algún tiempo y luego ver si sirve para algo sin tratar de matarme en el intento – respondió dispuesto a marcharse de inmediato_

_- También queremos discutir otro asunto mas delicado – indico el señor_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Se le ha visto muy unido a la joven maestra agua que acompaña al avatar – Zuko arqueó las cejas tratando de adivinar quien seria el tonto soplón para cortarle la cabeza _

_- ¿Y?_

_- Y queremos recordarle que ya tiene muchos puntos en su contra y definitivamente el que "salga" con esa joven no será nada favorable para que el pueblo le acoja_

_- ¡Digan ya sin rodeos lo que quieren! – dijo molesto Zuko, aquello no le gustaba_

_- No debe volver a juntarse con ella. Hay muchas jóvenes bonitas en nuestro pueblo, si quiere elegir una de ellas se la conseguimos, pero si la volvemos a ver ella sufrirá las consecuencia._

_- ¡Ustedes…!_

_- Somos sus consejeros y haremos todo lo posible para que esto funcione, si no, veremos como liberar a Azula del talismán... – amenazaron. Zuko duro un rato antes de marcharse de aquella habitación con un gran peso en el alma. Jamás seria libre._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Justo el día en que las 4 naciones se habían separado para enmendar los daños de la guerra se celebraría una cumbre con los representantes de cada pueblo. Irian uno de cada tribu del agua, el señor del fuego, el rey del reino tierra y el avatar. El padre de Katara decidió que sus hijos debían ir junto a él también, que era el representante del polo sur, así verían a su amigo.

Sooka no estaba seguro si a Katara le gustaba la idea. Sabía que no era la misma persona desde hacia dos años y la idea deque ella veía al causante de todo no el hacia gracia. Él por su parte había tenido unos felices dos años y siempre que podía viajaba a la isla de Kyoshi a visitar a su novia. Esperaba que nada malo dañase su actual vida.

Katara había decidido no perseguir a Zuko, y se trataba de convencer de que ella no le interesaba a él puesto que nunca había tratado de comunicarse con ella. Así que tomo la resolución de hablarle únicamente si era necesario. Para su suerte ellos dos no tendrían que verlo, pues no eran parte del "consejo" así que ambos hermanos se dedicaron a admirar el bello paisaje de la isla que servia de anfitrión a tal cumbre.

Era la noche del primer día de los dos que debían pasar allí cuando Katara le vio por primera vez en tanto. Él parecía sorprendido y en verdad lo estaba. Nadie le había dicho que ella estaría en aquel lugar. Ambos se quedaron parados viéndose el uno al otro sin atreverse a decir palabras, pues no tenia sentido lo que había sucedido entre los dos. El le saludó con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino, pero ni bien dio unos cuantos pasos se detuvo. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? Volteo para hablarle pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Katara estaba turbada. Estaba segura que él no la quería, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra… y todo este tiempo ella guardaba la esperanza de que algo quedara entre ellos. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y el dolor detuvo sus pasos.

- Alguien tan bonita no debería llorar – dijo una voz conocida

- ¿Aang?

- El mismo – dijo el sonriente. Estaba algo más alto pero en su rostro se veía que era el mismo travieso niño que ella encontró en un glaciar un día hacia tanto. – ¿No deberías venir a la cena?

- Si, debería – dijo ella limpiándose el rostro y sonriendo, porque en verdad verlo le hacía feliz. - Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo está Toph?

- Pues bien… espero, ya sabes como le gusta meterse en líos. – y así siguieron hablando hasta llegar al lugar donde seria el banquete. Durante unos segundos Katara dudó en entrar pero decidió que mejor si, así que allí estaba, bien lejos de Zuko y ni siquiera le dirigió la vista.

La cena fue aburridísima para los más jóvenes quienes pensaban en otra cosa y estaban cansados de la política. Zuko estuvo feliz desde que pudo salir a caminar por voluntad propia. Era ya muy tarde en la noche, pero no conciliaba el sueño. La extrañaba y cuando pudo hablarle no lo hizo. Ahora Katara ni siquiera le miraba ¿Habría recibido el collar? El lo había hecho un día mientras entrenaban en el valle aquel. Los últimos dos años habían sido torturantes con respecto a eso pues ya le había cogido el truco a ser el que mandaba. Ya no había necesidad de mantenerse apartado de ella, todos le respetaban, o bueno la gran mayoría. Decidió encontrar a Katara aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a toda la nación del fuego.

No muy lejos encontró a Aang.

- ¿Has visto a Katara?

- ¿Por? – pregunto éste ultimo por curiosidad

- Eh, quisiera hablar con ella… -

- Estaba por el ala este - dijo Aang y se disponía a marcharse pero Zuko le sujetó el hombro

- Gracias – Aang sonrió

Ella casi choca con Zuko quien estaba corriendo cuando la encontró.

- Katara espera – dijo recobrando el aliento

- ¿Sí? – pregunto ella secammente

- Yo, eh… - tartamudeó Zuko – pues… ¿Cómo estas?

- Cansada – dijo ella algo turbada - ¿Y tú? ¿Te va bien como señor del fuego?

- Genial – ella parecía enojada – digo, sin contar de que los viejos del consejo creen que soy un tonto y que pueden controlarme como un títere… y que te extraño mucho y que me esquivas y estas muy hermosa… yo lo siento. –lo dijo todo impulsivamente, como siempre había sido. Ella no sabía que decir. Tal vez si.

- Bien, ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí? Y ni siquiera te has comunicado conmigo, si tanto dices extrañarme

- Pues los del consejo se enteraron de que andaba contigo y me amenazaron con hacerte daño y liberar a Azula. Por eso deje que te fueras con los tuyos, pero eso ya no ha de ser así.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Ahora el pueblo confía en mi, Azula no tiene remedio, pero no creo que puedan liberarla y si me quieren como el señor del fuego o no, no importa si no estas conmigo. Si mi hermana fuera otra le dejaría la corona y me iría a una isla despoblada donde solo estuviéramos nosotros.

- Pues yo te he extrañado mucho, y me has hecho muy infeliz – Zuko estaba consternado

- Acaso… ¿Ya no me amas?

- ¡Tonto! Claro que si… si no, no estuviera tan triste o enojada – Zuko expresó su felicidad con un beso que fue bien recibido. Aquella fue la mejor de las noches desde hacía dos años.

La mañana siguiente el sol brillaba alegremente sobre aquella isla, pero era más bello para dos de los que allí se encontraban. La cumbre de los dirigentes fue un éxito. Pero antes de que los de la nación del fuego se fueran, Katara dijo que tenía que comunicar algo a su padre:

- Me voy a casar – dijo seriamente dejando a su padre petrificado y a su hermano con la boca abierta

- Pero ¿Con quién? – dijo el no estas prometida a nadie

- ¡Claro que si! Desde hace dos años – dijo ella sacando el collar tan bien guardado

- Yo se lo di – dijo Zuko tratando de terminar con lo bochornoso pronto. Sus palabras obviamente fueron mal acogidas pro los viejos de su consejo, pero una mirada les calló –

- ¡Katara!

- Yo lo amo padre y no me importa que sea de la nación del fuego

- ¿A dónde piensan ir? Nadie…

- Ella vendrá conmigo – dijo Zuko – y la acogerán bien… y usted podrá venir siempre que quiera

- Bien hermanita, supongo que solo queda desearte bien – dijo Sooka dándole a entender que en verdad se lo deseaba – y a ti – dijo señalando a Zuko - más te vale que la cuides.

La noticia de que el Señor del fuego Zuko se casaba con una joven de la tribu agua se expandió por todos los pueblos y aunque muchos lo desaprobaron al principio, no importaba. El mundo había cambiado y ellos eran parte de aquel cambio. La boda se celebró en grande y Aang se preguntaba al verlos irse a su luna de miel ¿Qué pasaría con el aire control cuando él ya no estuviera? Dos niños jugando con las flores en el suelo le llamaron la atención, parecían tener aptitudes de ser maestros aire… definitivamente era hora de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

¿Y?

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios y hasta luego. Besos a todos.


End file.
